


Bring a little Chaos

by Zizzu



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hayley Marshall, Brothers, Chaos, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hybrids, Love, M/M, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Sibling Bonding, Vampires, Werevamps, Werewolves, miracle baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizzu/pseuds/Zizzu
Summary: Senya died in the arms of her best friend but when she gets offered to keep living in an alternate reality, she takes it, the only problem is; she has never watched The Vampire Diaries or The Originals and that make she completely clueless when it comes to this new reality. Oh, and did she mention that she was stuck in the body of a woman called Hayley?
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Let the Chaos Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals!

**This is my first fanfiction that I actually let others read so please be kind, but I do accept constructive criticism quite gladly.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

As Senya lay there, she knew she was dying, how else could her pain-free exitance be explained? Being blown up by a grenade, after having pushed the rookie out of the way, was supposed to hurt, she knew that. She had been shot before and that had hurt like a bitch.

“Senya!” Colonel Marcus Wright fell to his knees beside her looking worried.

“Hey boss.” Senya mumbled with a smile.

“Just hold on, Senya, you’ll be all right.” Marcus tried to reassure her.

“Liar.” Senya tried to smirk. “Don’t let the rookie wallow, okay? It wasn’t his fault.”

“I won’t.” Marcus patted her cheek.

Her and Marcus had joined the Marines together years ago and had become very close friends. Senya was the only one who knew he was gay and he was the only one she told about her being homeless since she was fifteen.

Senya had been thrown out of her adopted family’s house at fifteen when they found out that she wasn’t as straight as they wanted her to be. Senya had decided that she didn’t do labels and to her it didn’t matter if she fell in love with someone who was male, female, both or neither as long as her significant other loved her back.

So, since she was fifteen, she had been living on the street until she was nineteen and joined the Marines and the Marines had given her a family and a place to belong.

“Come on, Senya, you can’t let a little wound like this bring you down, right?” Marcus wet chuckle brought her back to the present.

“Do you remember the promise we made each other?” Senya asked softly, “I'm sorry that I can’t keep it.”

“I forgive you.” Marcus smiled at her. She had promised to be his best maid if he ever got married and he would have been her man of honor if she got married.

“I’ll watch over you, always.” Senya smiled as she felt her heart slowing down.

“I love you and I’ll remember you for the rest of my days.” Marcus kissed her on the forehead. “For you are the sister I choose.”

When he pulled back from her, Senya’s was gone with a peaceful smile on her face.

OGOGOGO

“Welcome, Senya Lind, to the Meeting Place.” A voice called out as Senya opened her eyes.

“Sounds dramatic.” Senya hummed and looked around. She was in a gigantic room with a ceiling so high she couldn’t see it and the walls were covered in ancient markings.

“Oh, you really are a delight.” The voice chuckled.

“Thank you.” Senya smiled. “Not to be rude or anything, but didn’t I die?”

“You did.” The voice confirmed.

“Then how can I be here?” Senya asked. “Is this the afterlife or something?”

“Or something.” The voice agreed.

“Okay then.” Senya shrugged. “What am I doing here?”

“I want to give you a choice.” The voice said. “You see, I am what most people refer to as Chaos.”

“The creator of the universe, that Chaos?” Senya asked softly.

“Exactly.” The voice

“Well…” Senya hummed. “It’s nice to meet you, I guess. So what choice were you talking about?”

“You see I like creating chaos, obviously, and you are a very chaotic woman and I was sad when you died.” The voice, Chaos, told her. “So, I wanted to give you the choice to live in another reality.”

“Live how and what reality?” Senya wanted to know.

“You would take over the body of a young woman who died, with her permission of course.” Chaos hummed.

“And this woman is okay with this?” Senya wondered.

“Yes, she has agreed to this and even agreed to give you some of her memories on one condition.” Chaos mused.

“And what condition is that?” Senya asked.

“That you finish her mission of finding her family.” Chaos replied. “Do you agree to this?”

Senya thought for a while, she had never been one to sit around and do nothing so a chance at a new life in another reality sounded like fun, “Before I answer that I need you to tell me what reality you are sending me to.”

Chaos amusement filled the room, “The Originals.”

“The what now?” Senya asked.

“Have you never watched The Vampire Diaries?” Chaos asked.

“Nope, I did think about it but then I got so many other things to do.” Senya shrugged.

“Huh.” Chaos sounded a little shocked. “Well, I'm sending you to that reality but more into close quarters with the Original vampires.”

“If I agree to this, what do you get out of this?” Senya wanted to know. “Nothing comes without a price.”

“I get more power from all the chaotic energy you will create by just being you.” Chaos chuckled. “So, what say you?”

“I say…” Senya smirked, “Bring it!”

The last thing Senya heard was a deep laugh and then everything went black.

OGOGOGO

Senya sat up with a gasp, she knew at the moment was that she was in Hayley’s body and that she had been tricked by some…witches? And the tests that they had done had killed the original Hayley.

She assumed that Hayley’s memories would become clearer the more time she spent in her body because right now Hayley's memories where a blurry mess.

“What the actual fuck?!” Senya growled as she saw the witches around her. “What did you do?”

“You just passed out from the tests.” One of the older women said.

‘No Hayley died and I took her place’, Senya wanted to snarl but instead she repeated her question, “What did you do?”

“We just needed to confirm something.” The witch said again.

“Confirm what?” Senya glared, these people had caused the death of a young woman and for that she hated them.

“You’re pregnant.” The woman told her.

“First of; who the fuck are you?” Senya demanded to know. “And second; No, I'm not!”

“Sophie Deveraux.” The woman, Sophie, said. “And yes, you are.”

“I can’t be.” Senya glared, she couldn’t conceive…then she remembered, she wasn’t in her own body anymore, that meant that the gunshot wound that damaged her so she could never have children didn’t exist.

Senya had always wanted children, ever since she was fourteen and got to hold her adoptive family’s newborn baby for the first time. You know, back before they kicked her out for being a freak and a sinner and several other derogatory terms.

“You are and my sister did a spell to confirm it.” Sophie looked away.

“What ever, can I go now?” Senya stood up to leave.

“You're not going anywhere.” Sophie blocked her path. “We still have use for you.”

“I'm a person, not a thing you can use!” Senya glared darkly. “And who’s going to stop me from leaving? You?”

“Yes.” Sophie said simply.

Senya scoffed, she had been in the Marines for over a decade, if this little bitch thought she could keep her here against her will she had another thing coming. Senya pushed passed Sophie and was about to walk out the…tomb? …when several other women blocked her path.

“You got to be shitting me?” Senya groaned. “Are you all seriously going to keep me here against my will?”

“Yes.” Sophie told her. “Because you are our leverage.”

“Leverage?” Senya turned towards Sophie. “Against who? I don’t have any family!”

Senya and Hayley had that in common at least but Hayley had a lead on her family from what Chaos had told her and she had promised to find them for Hayley, that was the only conditions she had set.

“That is not important.” Sophie shrugged and walked away.

OGOGOGO

Senya, or as she had started to slowly think herself as, Hayley, was going to go completely crazy! She had been stuck in this mausoleum tomb thingy majiggy for a week, A WEEK! And from the looks of it she wouldn’t be allowed to leave in the nearest future.

They had refused to let her have her phone back but they were ‘kind’ enough to give her some books. Senya…er…Hayley had read the entire Harry Potter series in the first three days and now she was bored, again.

The week spent in captivity had helped her sort out some of Hayley’s memories and she new a little of what had been going on. Apparently, she had slept with a tall, lean, blond man with a gorgeous ass and adorable dimples, who apparently was also a vampire, which is why she was in this situation in the first place.

At the same time as Senya or Hayley, was losing her mind due to boredom a well-dressed man sat down in a bar called ‘Rousseau’s’ looking for the witch that had lured his younger brother back to New Orleans after a hundred years.

“So, what brings you to the Big Easy?” The bartender asked him.

“I used to live here.” Elijah answered.

“Really, when?” The bartender, her name tag read ‘Camille’, wanted to know.

“Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago.” Elijah smiled a little.

“I just moved here myself.” Camille told him. “What brought you back?”

“Well, my brother’s here somewhere.” Elijah sighed. “I'm afraid he might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind.”

“You say that like it’s a common occurrence.” Camille chuckled.

“Well…he’s complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental.” Elijah almost laughed at the understatement. “See, we don’t share the same father. Of course, that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belongs. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble.”

“And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it.” Camille hummed and Elijah nodded with a small smile. “What kind of bind is your brother in?”

“He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him.” Elijah murmured softly.

“Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid.” Camille shook her head. “Sorry. Bartender with a degree in psychology. Total cliché.”

“Listen, Camille, I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on this current predicament.” Elijah sat up a bit straighter. “She works here, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her?”

“No.” Camille shrugged. “But I know someone who might.”

Half an hour later Elijah were following a female tour guide as she showed some tourist around town New Orleans.

“Welcome to New Orleans, and the crown jewel of the Crescent city, the French Quarter. Jazz and jambalaya, romance, poetry, mot to mention the things that go bump in the night.” She was saying as they walked up to a voodoo shop. “Monsters that feed off human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite, the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop, Jardin Gris. Go on, browse for a hex.”

The tourists entered the shop while the tour guide stayed outside. She took a few steps towards a person who was standing near the shop.

“Are you going to continue following me, Elijah, or do you wanna talk?” She asked.

“You know who I am.” Elijah stated softly.

“Original vampire, always wears a suit.” As she said this Elijah smiled. “You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your… brother back in town.”

“Well, Niklaus is here because he learned that a witch was conspiring against him.” Elijah told her. “Someone by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux.”

“Well, if he’s looking for Jane-Anne, he’s a little to late.” The tour guide huffed.

“Are you telling me she’s dead?” Elijah demanded to know.

“Come on, her sister, Sophie, is going to want to talk to you.” The tour guide led him away.

Elijah followed the tour guide, who had said her name was Sabine, to a quiet part of the French Quarter. There was a gathering of witches who were surrounding the body of a dead woman.

Jane-Anne lay dead with blood on her neck with flowers and some candles around her as her sister sat beside her and cried silently. Elijah and Sabine stopped a few hundred meters away from the mourning witches.

“That’s Jane-Anne?” Elijah asked shocked. “Killed in public for anyone to find…”

“The only people that come around here are the witches.” Sabine explained. “Now her sister has come to take her body. Her sprit can’t rest until it’s been properly interred in the cemetery.”

“Please tell me my brother had nothing to do with this,” Elijah pleaded softly.

“No, Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic.” Sabine whispered.

“What do you mean she got caught doing magic?” Elijah asked just as a sharp whistle sounded through the air.

“You wanna know who killed Jane-Anne?” Sabine hummed. “You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action.”

“The vampire Marcel?” Elijah tried to clarify.

“Things have changed since your family left town. Marcel has changed.” Sabine murmured urgently as vampires stared to approach the witches. “I'm asking you, _stay hidden_. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered.”

Elijah sped away to a balcony hidden by shadows so he could see what was going on.

“Well, well, well, what have we here.” Marcel walked up to the witches with his arms spread. “I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson.”

“We’re putting her to rest Marcel.” Sophie stood up with a glare. “Leave us alone.”

“I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can’t practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious.” Marcel challenged as he looked around at the gathered witches. “Oh, yeah. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend - the hybrid, Klaus - he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?”

“I don’t know.” Sophie denied. “Witches don’t get involved in vampire business.”

“Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that’s for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo and keep those tourists happy.” Marcel told her before he turned towards the vampires. “Take the body!”

“What?” Sophie called out. “No! Stop! Stop! Marcel!”

“I'm gonna hold on to your sister’s body in case, maybe, you remember why Klaus is here.” Marcel started to walk away.

“Marcel please.” Sophie begged. “Her body won’t be at peace.”

“Not my problem.” Marcel said as he and the rest of the vampires walked away with jane-Anne’s body.

Elijah pulled out his phone and called Rebekah and told her what he had just witnessed.

_“You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?”_ Rebekah asked.

“Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into.” Elijah explained to her.

“ _Sorry, what was that_?” Rebekah didn’t sound the least apologetic. “ _I stopped paying attention at ‘our brother’_.”

“Rebekah.” Elijah scolded.

“ _Our hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother, who’s negated any sympathy I once had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure neither you nor I know happiness outside of his own selfish universe_.” Rebekah ranted.

“Always and forever, Rebekah, that is what we once swore to each other.” Elijah remined her.

“ _Consider this me calling take-backs_.” Rebekah declared.

“Well, you’ve called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city…” Elijah began.

“ _I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile_.” Rebekah interrupted him. “ _I know very well I stuck with Klaus and not three years later he stuck a silver dagger in my chest and sent me into a magical slumber for ninety years. Do you know why? Because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own without him_.”

“Enough!” Elijah called out. “I believe our brother is in trouble, so what ever is going on between Marcel and the witches, it’s dire enough that they’d risk bringing an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here, I’d like to know why.” He hung up the phone before Rebekah could say anything else.

A few minutes later Elijah observed as Sophie walked over to a little table with burning candles behind ‘Rousseau’s’.

“Oh, you got me into this, Jane.” Sophie murmured. “Give me the strength to finish it.”

The door slammed shut and Sophie turned around with a gasp. Suddenly, two vampires jumped into the alley.

“The doors work, you know.” Sophie tried to be though.

“You're doing magic?” Vampire nr1 asked.

“I'm praying to my dead sister.” Sophie corrected with a glare. “Go ahead, pay your respects.”

“Don’t make this s thing, Sophie.” Vampire nr2 said. “The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne, Marcel wants to know why.”

“I’d say ask her yourself, but I guess you can’t, seeing as Marcel killed her.” Sophie grumbled.

One of the vampires sped up and grabbed Sophie but then he was gone. Sophie looed around, afraid while the second vampire is confused. Something fell to the ground and when the second vampire sees that it’s his companions’ heart her turned around to attack Sophie but he is grabbed by a dark shadow.

The vampire got thrown at a wall and an iron piece sticking out of the wall pierced his chest as Elijah stood close by Sophie, looking up at the dead vampire.

“I'm Elijah.” He said. “You heard of me?”

“Yes.” Sophie nodded.

“So, why don’t you tell what business your family has with mu brother.” Elijah looked at her.

“Not here.” Sophie said ad started to walk away. “Come with me.”

After a few minutes they arrived at the cemetery and Sophie opened the gate with a squeak and enters. Elijah goes to follow but is stopped by an invisible wall.

“This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in.” Sophie looked at him and the she shrugged. “But, since I'm desperate… Come on in.”

Elijah entered the cemetery and walked up to Sophie as she said, “We can talk freely here.”

“Then I suggest that you start talking.” Elijah was staring to get annoyed. “What did your sister want with Niklaus?”

“Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back.” Sophie explained as she led him further in. “We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the Quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother.”

“What kind of connection?” Elijah wanted to know.

“Apparently, they spent some time together.” Sophie hummed. “One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl – she's pregnant. And the father of the child she’s carrying is your brother Klaus.”

“That’s impossible.” Elijah denied.

Sophie looked at him with a half smirk. “Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it – they call him the hybrid, right?” She raised her voice. “Bring her out!”

Elijah watched as three witches lead out a beautiful young woman who looked really irritated. The way they were standing around her showed that they were ready if she would try and run.

“Who the fuck are you?” The woman asked as she looked at Elijah.

“Give us a moment, please.” Elijah said to the witches.

OGOGOGO

Something had been going on, Sen…Hayley thought. The witches had been in a tizzy since the afternoon. They way the looked at her, like she was less than human, pissed her off.

She really wanted to punch something or rather someone but knew she couldn’t risk it. There were more of them than there were of her and even though she liked to place her bet on the under dog this was not the time.

Se…Hayley had to admit that compared to last time she had been held captive this was almost a vacation. Last time she had been held against her will she had been tortured for information and used as a living blow up doll for her captors, so she guessed she shouldn’t really complain.

She had started to pace as she felt the pressing energy all around her when three witches come and told her to come with them. She was led out into a cemetery and saw Sophie standing in front of a gorgeous man in an expensive looking suit.

“Who the fuck are you?” She asked as she looked at the man, hoping she wasn’t being sold or something.

“Give us a moment, please.” The man said to the witches before he turned towards her and as they walked into the burial vault where she had been kept, he smiled at her. “I'm Elijah. So, have they been holding you against your will?”

“No, I just love staying in a burial vault with people looking at me like I'm a monkey in a zoo.” Hayley muttered, sarcasm dripping from her words. “They lured me out to the bayou, grabbed me and then they did all these…weird witchy juju tests. And then they claim that I'm pregnant, which I'm not. I mean, vampires are dead, they can’t have children!”

“Perhaps if you knew my brother’s story, it might explain how it is possible.” Elijah reached towards her. “Here, if I may.”

Hayley pulled away from him, “What are you doing?”

“Relax.” Elijah smiled at her. “If you open your mind to me, I can show you.”

“Fine but if you do anything else, I will fuck you up.” Hayley muttered to him as she closed her eyes when he placed his hand on her head, not seeing him smile.

“In the beginning, our family was human… A thousand years ago, now.”

“You look good for your age.” Hayley chuckled quietly even as she saw memories in her head.

_“Come, Henrik.” A beautiful young woman called to a child. “Our brothers are fighting again._

_Some way away there was two young men fighting with swords, one was obviously the man in front of her and the other was the man Hayley had slept with. The blond, Klaus she assumed, did a dirty trick to win and everybody laughed until an angry looking older blond came and berated Klaus before hitting him._

“Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts. We were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy.” Elijah narrated. “That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village’s greatest threat.”

_Klaus came running up to a house carrying Henrik’s bloody body. “Mother!”_

“Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon, our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus.” Elijah continued. “Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger.”

_The blond man, obviously their father, held a bleeding human arm in front of the beautiful blonde’s face._

_“Drink!” The man ordered her and she did._

“Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger.” Elijah murmured. “No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus.”

_Klaus attacked, fed and killed a human._

“When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was.”

_Klaus screamed as his bones started to break. Their father and Elijah ran up to him._

_“Niklaus!” Elijah tried to run to his brother but was stopped by his father as he held him back._

_“Don’t!” “His father ordered._

_“Father!” Klaus screamed out in fear and pain. “It hurts!”_

_“He’s a beast, an abomination.” The father sneered._

“He wasn’t just a vampire.” Elijah said.

“He was also a werewolf.” Hayley added, glad that she had some of Hayley's memories. “That’s how the werewolf curse works, it isn’t activated until you take a life.”

“Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all.” Elijah explained softly. “An affair, with a werewolf like yourself.”

_Their mother stood in front of a fire, casting a spell._

“Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Niklaus’s werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self.” Elijah told her.

_Elijah’s father was binding Klaus to a wooden cross as Klaus fought to get free._

_“Elijah!” His father called out. “Elijah, hold him down!”_

_“Brother, please!” Klaus pleaded. “Don’t let them do this to me!”_

_“Do it now, boy!” The father ordered. “Now!”_

_“Help me!” Klaus looked at Elijah with tears in his eyes as Elijah helped the father bind him._

“Your father was an absolute dick.” Hayley growled but then she frowned. “Why did you betray your brother like that?”

“I was young and naïve and I thought my father knew best.” Elijah looked disappointed in himself.

“I'm Hayley, by the way.” Hayley smiled slightly at him. “You should probably know my name if you're going to tell me your whole life story. What I already know is that your brother has a bit of a reputation of being a psychopath, who I apparently slept with.”

“I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all.” Elijah looked at her. “Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy.” He shook his head. “He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself.”

“You still feel guilty for helping your father bind his werewolf side.” Hayley murmured quietly as Sophie walked in.

“I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help.” Sophie declared.

“What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?” Elijah glared at the witch.

“We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town, and Klaus is the key.” Sophie told him. “Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him and he won’t see the betrayal coming.”

“Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn’t like to be told what to do.” Elijah looked so very done with the conversation.

“That’s why I brought you here.” Sophie smirked. “Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he’s going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family.”

“You did not just threaten my baby.” Hayley snarled and tried to attack Sophie but Elijah caught her around the waist before she could make contact.

“Calm down.” Elijah murmured softly in her ear, then he turned to Sophie. “That sounds remarkably like blackmail.”

“Like I said, I'm desperate.” Sophie kept sending worried looks a Hayley.

“Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don’t I?” Elijah said with a dark look aimed at the witch.

Hayley was left alone with the witches as Elijah went out to find his brother. The whole time he was gone Hayley wouldn’t stop glaring at Sophie and the other witches for threatening her baby.

Twenty minutes passed before Elijah led Klaus into the burial vault.

“No.” Klaus denied. “It’s not possible.”

“I said the same thing myself.” Elijah admitted.

“This is a lie. You are all lying!” Klaus gestured wildly around the room. “Vampires can’t procreate.”

“But werewolves can.” Sophie piped up. “Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You are the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of nature’s loopholes.”

Klaus turned and screamed at Hayley. “You’ve been with someone else, admit it!”

Hayley slapped him across the face as hard as she could while glaring at him and screaming back, “I've spent days locked up in a freaking cemetery and before that in a fucking alligator infested bayou because they think I'm carrying some miracle baby. Don’t you think I would’ve fessed up by now!”

“You slapped me.” Klaus sounded so shocked and confused.

“My sister gave her life to preform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy.” Sophie spoke before Hayley could say anything. “Because of Jane-Anne’s sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe, or we can kill them. If you don’t help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won’t live long enough to see her first maternity dress.”

“Oh, that’s it, I'm going to rip your lungs out of your nose!” Hayley tried to attack Sophie again but just like last time, Elijah caught her. She turned to him with big, sad eyes. “Why do you keep stopping me?”

“Yeah, brother, why do you keep stopping her?” Klaus smirked even as he looked impressed at Hayley.

“Enough of this.” Elijah ordered. “If you want Marcel dead, he’s dead. I’ll do it myself.”

“No.” Sophie shut him down. “We can’t, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules.”

Elijah and Hayley looked at Klaus to see his response and they weren’t disappointed when he exploded.

“Haw dare you command me, _threaten me_ , with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness.” Klaus raged. “This is a pathetic deception. I won’t hear any more lies!”

“Niklaus!” Elijah called out. “Listen.”

Everything became quiet as Elijah and Klaus listened to something and Klaus looked at Hayley and the back at his brother and the witches. “Kill her and the baby. What do I care?”

“He is in so much pain.” Hayley murmured very quietly, not realizing that Elijah could hear her.

“No one touches the girl.” Elijah ordered.” I’ll fix this.”

Sophie nodded in consent as Elijah left after his brother.

OGOGOGO

Elijah caught up to his younger brother, “Niklaus.”

“It’s a trick Elijah.” Klaus told him.

“No, brother.” Elijah looked at him. “It’s a gift. It’s your chance – it’s _our_ chance.”

“To what?” Klaus demanded to know.

“To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us.” Elijah sighed sadly. “Our family was ruined – we were ruined. And since then, all you have ever wanted – all that _we_ have ever wanted was a family.”

“I will not be manipulated.” Klaus turned away from Elijah who sped over to block his path.

“So, they're manipulating you. So what?” Elijah looked at him imploringly. “With them, this girl and her child – your child – live.”

“I'm going to kill every last one of them.” Klaus shoved Elijah and turned to walk away again but Elijah sped over and blocked him once again.

“And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid?” Elijah asked. “Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?”

“People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid.” Klaus smirked. “What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?”

“Family _is_ power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty – that’s power.” Elijah insisted. “This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created this person before me, someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is _us_ ; the Original family and we remain together, always and forever. I'm asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you; I will be your brother and we will build a home here together. So, save this girl, save your child.”

Elijah placed a hand on Niklaus shoulder and Niklaus brought up his own hand to Elijah’s neck in a brotherly gesture as he whispered, “No.” And walked away.

Disappointed, Elijah returned to the mausoleum but decided to hang back as he heard the witches talking.

“Marcel and his vampires are out of control.” Sophie was saying. “Something had to be done.”

“And the solution is to bring in more vampire?” One of the elder witches spoke up.

“These aren’t just any vampires, Agnes.” Sophie said. “They're the Originals.”

“What makes you think you can control the hybrid?” Agnes asked.

Elijah decided that it was time to make his presence known. “She can’t. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question; What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?”

Sophie looked at him and picked up a needle and after she showed it to him, she stuck the needle into her hand.

“Ow!” Hayley hissed.

Elijah looked ay her and saw a drop of blood on her hand, at the exact same point where Sophie had hurt herself.

“What the hell?” Hayley looked up at Sophie with a dark glare.

“The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn’t just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So, anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands.” Sophie told them coldly. “Klaus may not care about his own child, but it’s very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley – or worse – to ensure that I have your attention, I will.”

“You dare threaten an Original?” Elijah looked amused.

“I have nothing to lose.” Sophie admitted with a shrug. Elijah’s face turned cold even as Sophie continued. “You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind.”

“You do know that by trying to control him you are most likely just pushing him away.” Hayley asked softly as Elijah turned to leave.

“I don’t see any other way to get him to help.” Elijah sighed sadly as he walked out.

Elijah made it to the old Mikaelson mansion where vampires were dancing and drinking in the courtyard. He stood on a balcony as he observed the going ons even as Klaus appeared.

“Hey, man, where’d you run off to?” Marcel called out when he noticed Klaus. “Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?”

“What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is that you have with the witches.” Klaus almost demanded.

“We’re back to that.” Marcel groaned.

“Yeah, we’re back to that.” Klaus repeated.

“You know I owe you everything I’ve got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one.” Marcel said mock apologetically. “This is _my_ business. I control the witches in my town. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“Your town?” Klaus asked, almost like he was giving Marcel a chance to change his words.

“Damn straight.” Marcel smirked.

“That’s funny, because when I left a 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down and now look at you – master of your domain, prince of the city.” Klaus looked around as the music stopped. “I’d like to know how.”

“Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around, vampires rule the city now. I got rid of the werewolves.” Marcel arrogantly bragged. “I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay awhile? Great. What’s mine is yours, but it is _mine_. My home, my family, my rules.”

“And if someone breaks those rules?” Klaus causally asked.

“They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too.” Marcel smirked at his sire. “And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend, I'm the king! Show me some respect.”

Klaus stood there for a few moments, then he sped towards one of Marcel’s men, bit him viciously in the neck and dropped him to the floor.

“Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules.” Klaus said with blood dripping from his lips. “And yet I cannot be killed, I _am_ immortal. Who has the power now, _friend_?”

Klaus and Marcel faced of for a while until Klaus smiled around at the crowed and then he turned to leave. Elijah didn’t stay to see what Marcel would do, walking out and calling his sister as he made a plan, a backup plan and a backup for the backup.”

“He’s willing to give up everything.” Elijah told Rebekah.

“ _Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?_ ” Rebekah scoffed.

“I already see it. He’s spiraling. He’s lashing out in blind rage.” Elijah muttered quietly. “You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years.”

“ _Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home._ ” Rebekah told her brother. “ _With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity._ ”

“He was so close. When he heard the baby’s heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He… he wanted… he could almost taste happiness.” Elijah admitted even as he tried to explain. “And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel’s trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl.”

“ _Get her? Have you lost her? Are we running an orphanage now?_ ” Rebekah grumbled.

“Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life I'm not letting anything happen to that baby.” Elijah swore as he hung up.

It took Elijah around twenty minutes to find Marcel to be able to enact Plan A. as he walked towards where Marcel was, he heard him talking on the phone.

“You find him and the you call me. Don’t worry, I know how to deal with Klaus.” Marcel said into the phone.

“Is that so? Please elaborate.” Elijah sped in, making it appear like he just proofed into exitance. So, he was a bit dramatic, can you blame him? He was related to Niklaus after all.

“Elijah Mikaelson.” Marcel said as his entourage of vampire bodyguards, seated around the restaurant, rise as one in readiness to protect. “No, I got it. It’s all good.”

“Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?” Elijah didn’t sound impressed.

“Me? I’d say it’s you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place.” Marcel told him.

“Marcellus, I'm an Original and over a thousand years old.” Elijah tsked, almost channeling what he had seen of Hayley’s spirit. “If I wanted to kill you, do you really think anyone in here or even in this town could stop me?”

Elijah slowly walked over to Marcel’s table and sat down in the chair opposite him. “It’s time that we had a little chat.”

“Well if you're gonna talk, talk.” Marcel tried to act tough in front of his guards. “I got things to do.”

“Young vampires, so arrogant.” Elijah smirked as he reused an old line. “We used to own this place once and we were quite happy here if I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter, how do you do it?”

“Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer; it’s my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business.” Marcel leaned back as he started to rant. “Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've done like it’s some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bite one of my guys.”

“And you didn’t provoke him at all, right?” Elijah hummed. “I apologize for my brother’s uncut behavior. I assume you know that the bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus’ blood would cure him.”

“What?” Marcel asked shocked.

“Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite.” Elijah mentioned casually. “Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation.”

“What kind of negotiations are we talking?” Marcel tried to hide the eager look but failed miserably.

“Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne.” Elijah said. “Allow her people to put her too rest.”

“What do you care about the witches?” Marcel asked.

“Well, that’s my business, now, isn’t it?” Elijah smirked.

OGOGOGO

Hayley paced the mausoleum like a caged animal…er werewolf and felt the need to just snap someone’s neck grow stronger every passing minute. The witches had refused to let her out of their sight, especially after she tried to hit Agnes with a sharp rock.

“His time is up.” Agnes spoke up as the church bells started to toll. “What're you going to do now, Sophie?”

“I'm going to do what I said I was going to do.” Sophie told her.

Hayley tensed, she would do anything and everything to stay alive, she had to protect her miracle baby. Even though she knew that Hayley didn’t have the same injury preventing her from conceiving as Senya had, she had accepted the fact that she would never have children in her last life so this, to her, was a miracle.

“What, kill the girl?” Sabine gapped. “Kill yourself?”

“Klaus does not care about the child.” Agnes sneered.

“I do.” Elijah appeared carrying the body of Jane-Anne. “And I bring proof of my intent to help you; the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself.”

“Jane-Anne.” Sophie breathed out as she saw her sisters’ body.

“May she be granted peace.” Elijah murmured. “Klaus will agree to your terms, I just need a little more time.”

“You had your time.” Agnes glared. “It’s passed.”

Before anyone could react, Hayley had Agnes up against a wall with her arm at her throat and a long needle poised to stab her in the eye. “You listen and you listen well you cowardly lowlife, you will not be killing me or my baby! If you even think about it or try it, I will see to that you die and then never I repeat _never_ get the peace of returning to this cemetery.”

“For now, accept the deal.” Elijah looked at Hayley with an odd look in his eyes. “The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all.” He turned and walked away, but before he leaves completely, he turned back to them. “And I will help him.”

Hayley slowly backed away from Agnes as Elijah left but kept a tight grip on the needle, she did _not_ trust these people, not even a little bit. She decided to send a quick prayer to Chaos to protect her baby as she pricked her finger on the needle and let a drop of blood fall into the flame of a candle. If she remembered correctly, a blood sacrifice was one of the most powerful sacrifices you could make, at least according to a wise woman who had nursed her back to health when she had been shot and separated from her squad, in a village in the middle east.

OGOGOGO

Klaus had been drinking since he left Marcel and his pose. He heard Elijah arrive and spoke up without turning around. “Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?”

“Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade.” Elijah countered with a sigh. “Your words have ceased to have impact.”

Klaus threw the bottle against the floor so it shattered and turned to shout at Elijah, “Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Hayley is probably dead already.”

Elijah sped over and grabbed his younger brother by the throat, “You will not walk away from this!”

“Let. Me. Go!” Klaus snarled.

“I WILL _NOT_!” Elijah shouted back, equally as angry as his brother. He threw Klaus against the floor and then lifts him up again, not letting go off him.

“Don’t make me say it again.” Klaus growled darkly.

“I will _not_ let go.” Elijah promised lowly. “I will _never_ let go.”

Klaus grabbed Elijah and hurled him against an iron rod fence. Elijah quickly stood up and took one of the iron rods and started to walking towards Klaus.

“Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self…” Elijah sped over and hit Klaus with the iron rod. “If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity,” He hit Klaus again. “to care about anything…”

Elijah tried to hit Klaus again but this time Klaus was faster and grabbed the iron rod from him and hit Elijah with it. Then he hurled Elijah a few meters back, where he fell to the ground and stayed down.

Klaus was breathing heavily even as he let the iron rod fall to the ground and he walked a few steps towards Elijah, who is still lying on the ground.

“You're beyond pathetic, Elijah.” Klaus sneered.

“Well, who is more pathetic?” Elijah chuckled. “The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only sees the world through his own fear?”

“I haven't cared about anything for centuries.” Klaus shrugged. “Why on earth do you?”

“Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should had struck him dead.” Elijah admitted as he looked at his brother. “I made a promise to you; always, forever, family above all.”

Klaus started to laugh, then he held out his hand to his older brother to help him up. As Elijah took his hand Klaus said, “You are a sentimental fool.”

“Perhaps but having lived for over a thousand year I think I deserve to be.” Elijah said. “But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?”

Klaus had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched Elijah walk away. He spent the next two hours walking aimlessly around New Orleans as he let his thought wander, he had almost just sat down on a bench when Elijah came and sat down beside him.

“This town was my home once and, in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted.” Klaus looked at Elijah from the corner of his eye. “Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has, I want it back, I want to be king.”

“So is that all this child means to you?” Elijah’s voice rang with slight disbelief. “A grab for power?”

“What does it mean to you?” Klaus asked.

“I think this child could offer you the one thing that you’ve never believed you had.” Elijah admitted as he looked up at the stars.

“And what's that?” Klaus wondered.

“The unconditional love of family.” Elijah murmured softly as he turned and looked at Klaus who looked back.

“Tell Sophie Devereaux we have a deal.” Klaus said after a few minutes.

A while later Klaus observed as Elijah led Hayley into the mansion and he both saw and heard Hayley chough as she moved a sheet from one of the covered furniture.

“Are you alright?” Elijah looked at her.

“Just dust.” Hayley chuckled. “This place is antique.”

“Yes, it should serve our purpose. It’s a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home.” Elijah told her and was about to continue when Hayley interrupted.

“I am not the most important person in any family.” Hayley said firmly. “Never let anything come between you and your loved ones, especially not a woman.”

Klaus felt shocked, while he had slept with her, he hadn’t really gotten to know her but she seemed very different from anyone else he had ever met. Klaus tuned back in just as he heard his brother speak up again.

“I'm curious… in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?” Elijah turned to her.

“About having a miracle baby with a man that I don’t really know?” Hayley smiled slightly.

“About being a mother?” Elijah asked gently.

“I don’t know. I have wanted a child since I was fourteen and held my adopted family’s newborn baby for the first time.” Hayley looked away with tears in her eyes. “Then when I was told that I would never be able to have children I was devastated. So, this pregnancy? It is both the most amazing thing to ever happen to me but also the scariest.”

“I think all new mothers feel like that.” Elijah chuckled.

“But what if I screw up?” Hayley looked at Elijah with wide eyes. “I was abandoned as a child and my adoptive family threw me out when I was fifteen. I don’t know how to be a mother because I've basically never had one.”

“I will always protect you.” Elijah placed his hands on her shoulders. “You have my word on that.”

Klaus decided that it was time to make an appearance. “And noble Elijah always keeps his word.”

“Is it done?” Elijah asked him.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quiet well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies.” Klaus smirked and Hayley chuckled at the sarcasm. “His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches.”

“I say we bring back the witch trials and burings just for them.” Hayley piped up making Klaus laugh and even Elijah cracked a smile.

“I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hayley to me.” Elijah told them, ignoring Hayley’s mutterings about not being an object to be released. “Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don’t want him dead so there must be a reason why.”

“Not to interrupt you or anything.” Hayley looked at them. “But I would like to sleep so I'm just going to find a room and pass out.”

“Good night, Hayley.” Elijah smiled at her back as she walked away and Klaus hummed.

“IN addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires.” Elijah explained ten minutes later. “Working together, we can destroy them from the inside.”

“And what of Rebekah?” Klaus asked. “Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun.”

“She has made her disinterest quite clear.” Elijah admitted.

“I hope she stays far away.” Klaus said softly. “Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit.”

“And what is that?” Elijah looked at him.

“You.” Klaus shoved a silver dagger into Elijah’s chest as he groaned in pain. “Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I'm going to win this war, I have to do this alone.”

**A/N: I hope you liked it.**

**As you can see the first chapter followed the plot quite closely but the further we get in the story the more will change.**

**I have two important questions and I really hope you’ll answer them.**

**1: Do you want me to keep writing from basically everyone’s POV or do you want just from certain characters POV?**

**2: Do you guys want it to be an Elijah/Hayley, Klaus/Hayley, or Elijah/Hayley/Klaus story?**


	2. oh, the drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals!**

**Anyway, this is my first fanfiction that I actually let others read so please be kind, but I do accept constructive criticism quite gladly.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

It had been four days since Hayley had seen Elijah and she didn’t know if she should be worried or disappointed or pissed so she settled for a combination of all three. So to distract herself from the whole thing she had taken to cleaning the house while listening to loud music.

Suddenly as they music got quiet as the songs switched, she heard something from down stairs. Warily she garbed a fire iron and started to make her way downstairs. As she walked down the stairs, she saw a beautiful blond walk in through the door.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Hayley demanded to know.

“Oh, you must be the maid.” The blonde said as she looked at her. “My bags are in the car get them, will you?”

Hayley looked at her unimpressed with a raised eyebrow, “Yeah, not the maid.”

“Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up.” The blonde looked her up and down. “I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. “Guess you're not showing yet. It’s Hayley, isn’t it?”

“And you are?” Hayley asked as she lower the fire iron.

“I'm Rebekah.” The blond, now known as Rebekah, said as she looked around. “Where’s Elijah?”

“I have no clue.” Hayley shrugged and walked down towards Rebekah. “I haven't seen him in four days and I have been shuffling between worried, disappointed and pissed.”

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” Rebekah looked at her with a glare.

“Well, one minute he was talking about protecting me, not that I need protecting but it’s the thought that counts, being all poetic about family and stuff and then Klaus told me he bailed, but that didn’t feel entirely right but I can’t really prov anything.” Hayley explained. “Shows me for trusting people, I guess.”

“Elijah isn’t just any person and he doesn’t break promises.” Rebekah told her firmly. “Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like.” She raised her voice as she started to walk through the bottom floor of the house. “Get out here and tell me what you’ve done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!”

“Enough with the shouting.” Klaus said as he opened a pair of doors and entered. “Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were you're doing?”

“They were very rude.” Rebekah explained calmly. “Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that’s right, you don’t have any friends.”

“First of; harsh!” Hayley looked at Rebekah and smirked. “Second; nicely done and I like your style.”

“You might not be so bad.” Rebekah back at Hayley.

Klaus and Rebekah seemed like they were remembering the past, “I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you.” Rebekah said with a faraway look. “I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor’s son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy.”

Klaus shook his head and said, “Well, he wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Overprotective.” Hayley murmured softly.

“No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that.” Rebekah glared. “Now where is Elijah?”

Klaus phone started to buzz, he pulled it out, checked it and stood up and started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Rebekah wanted to know.

“North pole.” Hayley murmured and giggled.

Klaus looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile before he turned towards Rebekah again, “It appears the night is not quite over yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel.”

“Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel’s empire piece by piece.” Rebekah sneered. “I don’t remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together.”

“I know you don’t have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets.” Klaus told Rebekah.

“And that is why I shouldn’t drink but some how do anyway.” Hayley murmured then when she felt eyes on her she looked at Klaus, “Sorry.”

“Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter and I aim to uncover the ‘how’ so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn’t make my to-do list today.” Klaus turned around and walked towards the door, but pauses before he left. “Oh, and welcome home, little sister.”

“Hayley, you and I are going to search through this entire house, inch by inch, until we find what my evil brother has done to my good one.” Rebekah declared as she stared to lead Hayley up the spiral staircase. “The governor had a lot of secret rooms. I’ll show you his favorite.”

Rebekah led her to a dusty cellar room filled with cobwebs and some coffins. “You think Klaus killed him?”

“We can’t be killed, silly girl.” Rebekah smirked but then she sighed. “That doesn’t stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical sliver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out.”

“Huh.” Hayley huffed, not knowing what else to say.

“That must be what he's done to Elijah.” Rebekah continued, then she gestured to a coffin. “That one’s mine.”

“He keeps your coffin on standby?” Hayley asked incredulously.

“He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him.” Rebekah gave a bitter smile. “Elijah’s isn’t here – he must've stashed him elsewhere.”

“Is it because you disappoint him or is it because he is scared that you’ll leave him?” Hayley asked slowly.

“Welcome to the family, love.” Rebekah looked at her. “You should’ve run the second you realized Elijah was gone.”

“I can’t. the witches put some sort of hex on me, as long as I'm carrying this baby, I can’t leave New Orleans and if I do they’ll kill me.” Hayley shrugged. “And even if I could leave, I wouldn’t. Klaus has every right to get to know his child and I will let him, the only reason he I would keep him and the child apart would be if he straight up told me that he didn’t want anything to do with the child.”

“Well, knowing Klaus, he’s planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever’s cooking in your tum.” Rebekah looked at Hayley. “I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You’d best find a way to break that hex and run.”

Hayley watched Rebekah leave to continue her search for her brother. She placed a hand on her stomach and slowly walked after Rebekah, she would never keep a child from their father even if said father was a tiny bit crazy.

OGOGOGO

Klaus walked into a bar to see Marcel sitting there, drinking and observing a blond woman.

“Well, this is a far cry from last night’s party.” Klaus said as he sat down by Marcel. He looked to were Marcel was staring and smirked. “Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from ‘Rousseau’s’, I see.”

“She's a work in progress.” Marcel admitted with a half-smile.

“And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch.” Klaus smirked. “Oh, she must be special.”

“Don’t you have anyone in your life that just have that little extra?” Marcel leaned back with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t have time for that sort of thing.” Klaus shrugged even as a picture of a smiling Hayley flashed through his mind.

“You're right, business first.” Marcel nodded and turned serious. “The coroner called; he's got my number in case any dead tourists turn up.”

“Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on their hand and vampire blood in their veins?” Klaus asked with a head tilt.

“It happens.” Marcel shrugged. “Someone takes a drunken tumble of a balcony, or into the Mississippi… And today I got two of them to deal with.”

“How exiting.” Klaus laughed. Then he saw the woman that Marcel had been… observing, get up he intercepted her. “Excuse me, love, what’s that you're studying?”

“Abnormal psychology.” Cami answered.

“Abnormal psychology, well, perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here.” Klaus gestured towards Marcel. “He’s been a little depressed, can’t keep his mind of a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What’s your professional opinion?”

Cami turned towards Marcel, “Be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day.”

“How about tonight, nine o’clock.” Marcel smiled charmingly at her. “I’ll meet you right here?”

“I’ll take it under consideration.” Cami said and walked away.

“Mm, harsh.” Marcel muttered.

“I daresay I've lost my touch.” Klaus sat down again. “Or you’ve lost yours.”

The two smiled at each other and sipped their drinks.

OGOGOGO

Hayley walked around the Quarter carrying some shopping bags. She didn’t really have any clothes and she refused to wear most of Hayley’s clothes, they were not really her style, so here she was, on her way back to the plantation after a productive shopping spree.

“Oh my, I'm so sorry.” Hayley said as she walked into a woman that was closing an occult-shop.

“No problem.” The woman murmured as she looked back at Hayley with a calculating look in her eyes.

“Oh by the way, do you sell dream catchers?” Hayley asked with a smile.

“Yeah, we do.” The woman nodded.

“Great, I’ll come back sometime in the next few days.” Hayley informed her and as Hayley walked away, she didn’t see the look the woman was sending her.

She was planning on how to make her protection vial things as she walked. She had already bought small glass vials and several herbs to fill them with. **_Anise_** : _protection against the evil eye and bad dreams_ , **_Basil_** : _protection against spirits and evil_ , **_Black Pepper_** : _Against negativity, evil and jealousy_ , **_Dill_** : _Against dark forces_ , **_Fennel_** : _Against evil, curses and problems_ and finally **_Salt_** : _to protect against basically everything_.

Hayley didn’t know if this worked or not but it wouldn’t hurt to try, right? She rather be over prepared than get caught with her pants down. She was not going to let some pompous, arrogant witches scare her and make her cover for her life, she was fighting back and when the spell connecting her to that bitchy witch, she was going to enjoy killing her for threatening her baby!

When she got ‘home’ she placed the herbs and vials in the kitchen and brought the rest of her bags to the room she had claimed as her own. Hayley looked through her bags so she could change out of the clothes she wasn’t really comfortable wearing and into something she actually liked. She finally settled on a white and brown corset, black skinny jeans, black heels and a white leather jacket.

Hayley knew she wouldn’t be able to wear these sorts of clothes for long but she was going to wear it until the baby bump starts showing. She finished changing and walked down to the kitchen to start filling her vials with the herbs and stuff.

She didn’t know if she was alone in the house but she didn’t care as she started on of her playlists on her phone and danced along as best she could while doing her best not to spread herbs all around the kitchen.

After around an hour Hayley started to feel a bit… claustrophobic wasn’t the right word but whatever. So, she decided to explore the city she was in even though Klaus had told her to stay put. Who did he think he was, anyway? The Queen of England?

Hayley chuckled to herself at the picture of Klaus in a red, 1700s dress flashed through her mind. Then she choked on her spit as that brought back Hayley’s memories of the night she spent with Klaus.

“Such a controlling man should not be allowed to look that good naked.” Hayley murmured to herself as she stuck a stake in an inner pocket of her leather jacket and walked out of the house… mansion… thing. Now that she thought about it, the whole freaking Original family, at least the three she's met, were ridiculously good looking. It wasn’t fair!

OGOGOGO

After compelling Josh to be his inside man, Klaus had made his way to a bar in the Quarter to plan and drink, sadly only one of those things happened. The bourbon was good, not the best he’d ever had, but acceptable. The planning on the other hand didn’t work out because his thoughts were over run by a beautiful wolf that was allegedly carrying his child.

Hayley was not what he expected and he liked her fire and sassy attitude and from what he had seen since they had been living together, she didn’t take shit from anyone.

Klaus was knocked out of his thoughts by Marcel sitting down beside him at the bar. He looked up and smirked at the look on Marcel’s face, “I know that face – woman trouble.”

“You're a dick, you know that?” Marcel huffed. “Why didn’t you tell me your sister’s back in town?”

“Well, what would have been the fun in that?” Klaus chuckled. “I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself.”

“Is there anything else that I need to know?” Marcel looked at Klaus.

“Other than that, she’s grown considerably more over the last century?” Klaus hummed. “Not really no.”

“So, it wasn’t her that killed my guys?” Marcel asked skeptically.

“Where there high school quarterbacks in the bar?” Klaus asked and when Marcel shook his head he continued. “Then I doubt she be interested.”

Before Marcel could answer his phone rang, “Yeah?”

_“Just got a tip – someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park.”_ The caller said quickly.

“Get a couple of night-walkers to run it down.” Marcel ordered. “Bring me back its head.”

“Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff.” Klaus spoke up after Marcel had ended the call. “At least my sister’s in the clear.”

“About that. I do not have time for Mikaelson family drama.” Marcel said as he stood up and started to leave. “You're my guest – keep your sister in line.”

“I’d have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!” Klaus called after him with a smirk.

As Marcel had left Klaus thoughts turned back to Hayley and hoped that it wasn’t her that had been the werewolf sighted, that would just ruin his good mood.

OGOGOGO

Hayley walked slowly through Bienville Park. New Orleans was truly an amazing city and she sort of regretted not coming here in her last life. Wonder if it had been created and built up by vampires in her last life to? That would have been really cool!

“Dumb move, coming into the Quarter.” A vampire was suddenly standing in her way. “You're coming with me, _wolf_.”

“I have had it with people telling me what to do!” Hayley sneered. “So get out of my way and you won’t get hurt.”

“You are only dangerous to us on a full moon.” The vampire laughed mockingly.

“With an IQ that low I think that who ever you work for will be grateful that I got rid of you for them.” Hayley chuckled darkly and then, quicker than the vampire expected, she showed the stake that she had in her jacket into his chest, straight through his heart.

Hayley dusted the imaginary dirt from her hands and turned to leave when two more vampires where in her path. “Seriously? Can’t you people just leave me the fuck alone?!”

“Now, that is _no_ way to treat a pregnant lady.” Rebekah spoke up from behind the vampires and quickly ripped the heart out of one and broke the others neck. “I do so hate bad manners.”

“That was pretty badass.” Hayley chuckled.

“Thank you.” Rebekah tossed her blond hair over her shoulder, then she gestured to the vampire Hayley had staked. “Not bad.”

“I try.” Hayley smirked and together with her arm through Rebekah’s they make their way back home, just looking like two young women that had been out on the town.

An hour later Hayley stands on the porch and watched as Klaus throws the final body onto a small pile in the front yard all the while he's berating Rebekah and Hayley.

“ _This_ is why I told you to never leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter!” Klaus growled at Hayley while she looked at him coolly. “I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril!”

“You listen to me Niklaus Mikaelson and you listen well!” Hayley walked over to him all the while glaring angerly. “I am not a pet or a slave you can order around. If I want to take a walk through the Quarter then I’ll take a walk through the Quarter, understood?!”

“Don’t test me, little wolf.” Klaus growled at her as he got right up in her face.

One small part of her wanted to back down in front of this Alpha but a bigger part protested the thought of submitting to an Alpha who had not proven themselves. Somehow Hayley knew that she was a female Alpha and the only one she would willingly bow down to would be an Alpha that had proven, without a doubt, that they were stronger than her.

“No, you should not test me, little hybrid.” Hayley growled back. “I can make your life a living hell if I so choose, remember that.”

Klaus felt heat pool in his lower stomach, no one had challenged him so fearlessly before, not even Caroline, and it made him want to take her until she screamed in pleasure. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Rebekah starting to walk towards the pile of bodies – seemed like one was still alive.

“Leave him!” Klaus ordered. “You’ve done enough, don’t you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?”

“If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed.” Rebekah complained loudly. “And while I was pleasantly surprised by how well Hayley staked one of the vampires, she would have been killed by the other two!”

“No faith!” Hayley felt a little offended.

“And don’t give me that crap about having a plan.” Rebekah ignored Hayley. “You’ve had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one’s seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect _your_ child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self.”

“Rebekah!” Hayley called out. “That is just needlessly cruel.”

“But you obviously don’t give a damn about the child _or_ Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?” Rebekah plowed on, paying no attention to Hayley’s reprimand.

“I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I?” Klaus glared at his sister even as he felt a warmth fill his chest at Hayley defending him. “From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn’t trusted me. From day one, he’s had his vampire ingest toxic vervain which, as you know little sister, protects them from my compulsions.”

Klaus proceeded to tell them about Tian and Josh. How he killed them and then how he had compelled Josh before Marcel could make him drink vervain.

“And this one…” Klaus grabbed the vampire that was still alive from the body pile. “…I'm going to drain of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight.”

As Klaus dragged the vampire into the house, Hayley and Rebekah followed him inside. “Does anyone have any more questions?”

“Yeah.” Hayley piped up. “Can I help?”

“Help with what?” Klaus looked slightly confused.

“Drain him of vervain?” Hayley gestured to the vampire in Klaus’s grip. “I mean, he did try to kidnap and/or kill me so…”

“We shall see.” Klaus muttered but inside he felt impressed. “What where you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?”

“I was starting to feel claustrophobic, sort of, so I just wanted to get out for a while.” Hayley explained. “And I needed to show off my new outfit anyway.”

“It’s a good outfit.” Klaus raked his eyes up and down Hayley’s body appreciatively.

“Thank you.” Hayley beamed and then she laughed. “I’ll have to use the corsets I bought before I get a baby bump.”

“Is a walk the only thing you were doing?” Klaus demanded to know, trying to ignore the way his stomach fluttered as Hayley smiled like that at him.

“What else would I have been doing?” Hayley asked. “Skinny dipping?”

“It’s okay to worry and care. It’s okay to want something.” Rebekah reassured her older brother. “That’s all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All _we’ve_ ever wanted.”

Klaus slowly backed up to sit down on the stairs, reeling from being confronted with his feelings. He quietly said, “I gave Elijah to Marcel.”

“What?!” Rebekah exclaimed.

“Marcel was nervous. It’s bad enough one Original returned to town, but two?” Klaus tried to explain. “His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so… I gave him a peace offering.”

“ _You bartered our brother_?” Rebekah screeched.

“Rebekah, shut up!” Hayley ordered loudly, then she turned to Klaus and asked softly, “Why did you barter you brother?”

“I have a plan. Gain Marcel’s trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah’s wish that that baby be born.” Klaus hurried to explain, grateful that Hayley gave him a chance and then he turned to Rebekah. “I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don’t like it, there’s the door. See if I care.”

Klaus stood up and started to leave after he gave a grateful nod at Hayley, while Rebekah leaned back with a sigh.

Around two and a half hours later, Hayley walked out on the back porch to see Rebekah sitting there looking up at the sky.

“I know you don’t know me very well, or at all.” Hayley muttered the last part. “But are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Rebekah muttered as she looked up at the stars. “I'm just so tired of Klaus killing or threatening my boyfriends away from me.”

“You're his little sister.” Hayley chuckled softly. “In his eyes, no one will ever be worthy of being with you. That and he seems a bit overprotective in some instances.”

“But that doesn’t mean he has to scare them away!” Rebekah looked annoyed.

“That is not all on Klaus though.” Hayley told her. “One day you’ll meet someone that will love you whole heartedly and will choose you over everything. The person will love you so much that they won’t let Klaus scare them away and they will fight to stay by your side even if your brother threatens to kill them.”

“You really think I will meet someone like that?” Rebekah asked hopefully.

“Yes, I do.” Hayley stated strongly. “And when you do meet that person, the time you have waited and all the heart break will be worth it.”

“Thank you.” Rebekah murmured.

“By the way, if you know Marcel has Elijah, why don’t you just get him back yourself?” Hayley wondered.

“Because, if I cross my brother, there’s still a coffin downstairs with my name on it.” Rebekah explained.

“Are you really going to let that stop you?” Hayley raised her eyebrow, keeping the find of the daggers to herself. “And even if he does dagger you, I promise to undagger you.”

“You would do that?” Rebekah looked at her. “You would risk angering Klaus to undagger me?”

“Absolutely.” Hayley smiled. “What are friends for?”

OGOGOGO

Klaus walked into the room that Hayley had calmied as her own and saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. She was a sight to see, the morning light dancing along the soft planes of her skin, her hair spread out around her and breathing calmly.

He had always thought that what he felt around Caroline was something long and lasting, but standing here, looking at the young woman on the bed, Klaus felt like that might change. He turned and looked at a paper laying on the table.

Klaus picked it up to look at it closer and smiled when he saw that it was rough pencil sketch of the left side of his face.

“Good morning.” Came Hayley’s sleep addled voice form the bed.

“Good morning, little wolf.” Klaus said as he turned back towards her. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.” Hayley smiled as she sat up. “This house is like a sauna and I love it.”

“You like the heat then?” Klaus asked, wanting to know more about her.

“That’s an understatement.” Hayley laughed. “I absolutely hate being cold and I thought about moving to Hawaii but I wanted to find my family first.”

“I've actually never been to Hawaii.” Klaus admitted. “Been almost everywhere else, but not there.”

“Maybe we could take the baby there for a vacation sometime?” Hayley asked hopefully.

“Sounds like a plan.” Klaus nodded at her, then he held up her sketch. “This is pretty good.”

“Oh, you saw that.” Hayley blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. “You don’t have to lie, you know?”

“I'm not lying.” Klaus denied and he wasn’t. “This is pretty good.”

“Thank you.” Hayley smiled and looked at him through her lashes. “I usually do tribal stuff, though.”

“Can you show me some of your work?” Klaus asked with a smile, he loved that she was interested in art and drawing.

“I can show you when I'm done with the piece I'm doing, if you want?” Hayley offered hesitantly.

“I'm looking forward to it.” Klaus nodded at her.

“No one had ever really been interested in my drawings before. My adoptive father used to burn them and slap me around some for doing something so ‘useless’. That was of course until they threw me out at fifteen.” Hayley admitted, but mumbled the last part quietly, forgetting that Klaus could hear her.

“Where did you go?” Klaus asked as he sat down on the bed beside her. When she looked confused, he added, “When they threw you out.”

“Right, vampire, you could hear me even if I mumbled.” Hayley huffed softly. “And to answer your question; I lived on the streets until I was nineteen and got a job.”

“I'm sorry.” Klaus murmured.

“I'm not, not really.” Hayley told him. “Living on the streets taught me how to defend myself, fight dirty and be happy for what I've got. And if push come to shove? There is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do to protect this baby.”

“I'm beginning to think we are a lot alike, you and I.” Klaus chuckled. “We’re both castoffs who learned to fight when we’re backed into a corner.”

“Well, we’re backed into a corner now.” Hayley pointed out.

“Ah, that we are.” Klaus placed a gentle hand on her cheek as he stood up infornt of her. “It’s time to fight, little wolf.”

“Bring it.” Hayley smirked making Klaus chuckled, then she frowned. “This whole thing with Marcel – the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what’s his – Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?”

“I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way.” Klaus explained quietly. “Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own.”

“Bastard.” Hayley muttered darkly and she saw Klaus’ lip twitch a little.

“Now, he’s living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That ‘M’ he stamps everywhere… it’s not for ‘Marcel’. It’s for ‘Mikaelson’.” Klaus said darkly. “I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that’s exactly what I’ll do.”

“And I will help you in any way that I can.” Hayley promised somnolently. “No one deserves to have the person they raised and treated like their own child, take their home from them.”

“Thank you, little wolf.” Klaus muttered and hugged her quickly before he walked out the door.

As he walked downstairs, he met Rebekah as she entered the front door.

“You were right.” Rebekah said as soon as she saw him. The girl, Cami, she's the key. Marcel likes her and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you’ve been going on about.”

“Well, dear sister, good work.” Klaus said and he could se the shock and happiness flash through Rebekah’s eyes. “Do tell, what is it?”

“It’s not a ‘what’, it’s a ‘who’. A girl. Davina.” Rebekah explained. “She can’t be more than sixteen and I have never felt power like that.”

“A witch.” Klaus hummed, he hated most witches but he also respected their power and what they could do for him.

“She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seenbefore, something beyond powerful and now she has Elijah.” Rebekah looked worried for their brother. “Who knows what she could do to him.”

“Where is she?” Klaus asked, also worried but not going to admit it. He had regretted giving Elijah over to Marcel as soon as he had done it.

Rebekah stood still and stared at a wall as she tried to recall where Elijah was being kept. “That clever bitch. I don’t know.”

“What’s wrong?” Klaus placed a hand on Rebekah’s shoulder.

“She wiped my memory of the location.” Rebekah looked up at Klaus with angry, scared eyes. “Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original and you handed over our brother to him!”

“Dear sister…” Klaus tried to say but Rebekah interrupted him.

“How many times will Elijah forgive you?” Rebekah asked with a glare. “How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?”

“I will get him back!” Klaus said loudly. “I will do whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes?” Rebekah looked at him seriously.

“ _Whatever_ it takes.” Klaus promised and he meant it with his whole being.

During the last few days, he had found that Elijah might be on to something when he said that ‘Family is Power’. Klaus had noticed himself feeling stronger and more confident in his decisions and in himself ever since Hayley and Rebekah had moved into the mansion and trusted him, somewhat at least, to make the plans for the future.

**A/N: I hope you liked it.**

**As it looks like now this story will be a Klaus/Hayley/Elijah story but nothing is set in stone yet.**

**Thanks for reading <3**


	3. Tangled Treads

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals!**

Hayley packed away the journals she had found in a new box. When she had first found the old, mold covered box, she thought the books contained within it were the journals of the governor that lived here in the 1700s and she thought it would be an interesting read. But when she had opened on and seen that it was Elijah’s she had quickly closed it and had walked away to find another box.

She refused to be so unsensitive as to read Elijah’s journal and breach his privacy in such a way. If he wanted her to know something, he would tell her, until then she would put the journals in a new box and place it in a safer place. It was one thing to read a dead persons journal, but to read someone a journal to belonged to someone living was wrong in so many ways. When she had transferred all the journals into a new box she had no clue as to where to put it, so for now it ended up underneath her bed.

Hayley made her way downstairs after putting away the box and met Klaus and Rebekah in the foyer.

“I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me.” Rebekah pouted at her brother. “You know how I love to set things on fore!”

“Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility.” Klaus smirked. “They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who’s carrying my child!”

“Hey!” Hayley called out as she walked down the last of the steps, her bare feet not making a lot of sound. “You take that back!”

“Take what back?” Klaus asked even as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a short summer dress that showed of her long legs, some of her midriff and the smooth curve of her back.

“I am not helpless!” Hayley pointed a stern finger at him. “I know several different styles of self-defense and I never fight fair.”

“Of course, little wolf.” Klaus hummed with a smirk.

“Are you mocking me?” Hayley looked suspiciously at him.

“I would never.” Klaus didn’t lose the smirk on his face.

“Well, I'm glad that you feel some fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your bun in her oven.” Rebekah chuckled.

“It’s not a bun in an oven yet, more like a pea in a microwave.” Hayley said, making Klaus snort. “And anyway, the werewolf would like to know what the plan is.”

“Well, that depends on what plan you mean, love.” Klaus turned to her. “My plan for global domination or Rebekah’s plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?”

Rebekah picked up a pencil and threw it at Klaus who easily caught it before it could embed itself in his face.

“While planning world domination sounds fun and trust me, it actually does.” Hayley chuckled. “I meant the plan to rescue Elijah, you know the brother you stabbed in the back.”

“In the front, if we’re being specific.” Klaus chuckled deeply.

“Oh, I'm sorry, my bad.” Hayley sassed with a teasing smile. “The brother you stabbed in the front.”

“I forgive you, little wolf.” Klaus laughed.

“Why that is most kind of you.” Hayley giggled a little but quickly stopped, since when does she giggle? She cleared her throat. “Back to the point at hand; How do we get your brother back from your mortal enemy?”

“Well, firstly, Marcel is not may mortal enemy – he's my _friend_. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend none the less.” Klaus smirked devilishly. “And secondly, I gave Elijah to Marcel to gain his trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, o certainly wouldn’t have done it. And thirdly –” Klaus turned towards Rebekah and gestured for her to speak. “ – sister, please.”

“And thirdly, the plan, which you’ve asked for, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back.” Rebekah spoke up.

“Ah.” Hayley said, then she turned pleading eyes towards Klaus. “Please tell me you have a Plan B?”

“Of course, I have a Plan B, love.” Klaus looked at her.

“And what is Plan B?” Hayley wondered.

“War.” Klaus smile was nothing less than diabolical.

“Sounds fun.” Hayley laughed and turned to look out the window, missing the appreciative eyes Klaus was sending her.

OGOGOGO

As Klaus walked to the Mikaelson home which Marcel had taken over, he let his thoughts wander and somehow, they all seemed to go towards a certain pregnant she-wolf. Hayley was gorgeous, he had known that as he slept with her, but he hadn’t known what a delight she could be.

She was sassy, fun, vicious, fiery and mischievous, he hadn’t genuinely smiled as much as he had in the last few weeks since he had been human. One thing that made heat pool in his stomach and fangs itch was the way she stood up to him, like she wanted him to prove himself and that was a turn on.

Not even sweet Caroline had been so fearless in his presence. While Caroline had spent time with him, she had always smelled of fear and Klaus knew that most of the times she did spend with him, it was because her friends needed him distracted.

The more he thought about it the more he came to dislike Caroline in comparison to Hayley. Caroline distrusted him at every turn, used him just to get something, be it a cure for werewolf venom or something else, she didn’t like him for him and tried to change him and was disgusted by the things he had done and kept doing.

Hayley on the other hand seemed to trust him to know what he was doing, hadn’t asked him for anything except food for the house, laughed at his jokes, she even asked if she could help drain a vampire of vervain and that just proved that she didn’t want him to change, she accepted him just the way he was.

Klaus was knocked out of his thoughts as he arrived at the compound by Thierry’s voice.

“Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up…” Thierry was saying and Klaus smirked and decided to interrupt.

“Oh, come now, Thierry.” Klaus walked into the room to see Marcel being fitted for a suit. “You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones.”

“I see you’ve given him free rein of your compound now, too.” Thierry turned to Marcel in annoyance.

“Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here…” Klaus glared slightly at Thierry. “…built the place, in fact…”

“All right. Come on. You both know the drill.” Marcel interrupted them. “Thierry’s my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire.”

Klaus wanted to laugh, ‘old-time friend’ and ‘sire’ indeed, you would think Marcel would have a little more loyalty to the man who saved him and raised him like he was his own child.

“He’s also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right.” Marcel turned towards Klaus. “What you need, my brother?”

“I'm afraid my sister, Rebekah, is insisting I demand Elijah back.” Klaus pretended to sigh and be apologetic. “She's quite worked up about it.”

“I’ll say.” Marcel chuckled.

“We’re not gonna have three Originals walking around town, are we?” Thierry scoffed. “Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers.”

“Are you throwing accusations at my sister?” Klaus whole demeanor turned cold.

“Eh.” Thierry gave a ‘if the shoe fits’ sort of shrug.

Klaus feels anger rise in his chest and made a move as if to storm over to Thierry, who looked ready for a confrontation, but Marcel intervenes before they can get violent.

“What did I say about peace?” Marcel looked at Thierry before he turned to Klaus. “Come on, walk with me.”

Klaus smirked smugly at Thierry as Marcel steered him out of the room and onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Unamused Klaus looked at Marcel, “Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humor.”

“He’s a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the ‘40s, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA-hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me.” Marcel bragged and all Klaus could think about was that once upon a time he had thought the same of Marcel. “Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you wouldn’t believe. Maybe I’ll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right?”

“How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?” Klaus smirked.

“Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals.” Marcel laughed then he hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Listen, about your brother… I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying? It makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who’s really in charge here. You know what I mean?”

Klaus wanted to snarl at him that they should be nervous and very, very afraid, but instead he gave a fake smile and said. “You understand – I had to ask.”

An hour later, Klaus walked down the step into the cellar of the mansion as his phone started to ring.

_“Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?”_ Rebekah asked as soon as Klaus answered the phone.

“Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, ‘no’.” Klaus told her. “Marcel’s man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed ten nightwalkers.”

_“Well, that’s a lie! I only killed eight.”_ Rebekah huffed in mock offence, then she turned hopeful. _“Should I make Thierry the ninth?”_

“As much as I wish we could, Marcel is being friendly.” Klaus muttered regretfully. “We can’t kill the favorite son or hell catch on to us.”

_“So, war it is, then?”_ Rebekah hummed.

“Indeed.” Klaus smirked. “Do you know what to do with the witch?”

_“I believe I do.”_ Rebekah smiled deviously.

“Good, you manage Sophie Devereaux.” Klaus instructed. “I’ll take care of the next step.”

Klaus hung up the phone and turned to Josh who had been minding Klaus’ vampire hostage. “I ordered you to drain him of blood, what is taking so long?”

“Sorry.” Josh sounded anxious. “I'm not, like, medieval-torture-expert-guy.”

“Klaus sighed and grabbed the pitchfork from Josh and impaled the vampire hostage with it.

“What did he do to you anyway?” Josh asked confused.

“It’s not about what he did. It’s about what he’s _going_ to do when we’re done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example… ” Klaus turned and looked Josh straight in the eyes and compelled him. “Drive this through his torso.”

Klaus handed the pitchfork he had just pulled from the vampire to Josh, who immediately complied with the compulsion even as he looked horrified as he did so.

“That is crazy.” Josh looked a little freaked out. “I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway.”

“It’s called mind compulsion.” Klaus explained. “Vampires can compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can compel vampires and no one can compel Originals. You following?”

“Yeah.” Josh nodded, looking frightened.

“Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser.” Klaus smirked.

“But I never had my guts drained out of me.” Josh said in confusion.

“That, young Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system. You see, it prevents compulsion.” Klaus told him slowly. “Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town and that is why our friends here needs to be bled dray of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can’t afford to be gentle about it, can we?”

Klaus took the pitchfork back and ran it through the captive vampire’s abdomen before twisting it around roughly.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you just but in a draining tube in the artery in his neck?” Hayley piped up from the door of the cellar, making Josh jump and Klaus spin around. “Or would the artery in his thigh be better?”

“Hayley?” Klaus asked softly. “What are you doing down here, love?”

“I got bored upstairs and I did ask if I could help drain him off vervain.” Hayley smiled at him.

“You actually want to torture someone?” Josh asked shocked. “I'm Josh, by the way.”

“Well, Josh, when someone comes after me and puts my baby in danger, I tend to get a little pissy.” Hayley hummed with a bright smile as she took the pitchfork from Klaus and pulled it out of the vampire. Then she shoved it two of the fork things into his side only to wrench it out to the side, taking a whole chunk off vampire with it. “Torture is good anger management.”

Klaus looked on with heated eyes as Hayley did the same thing again on the vampire’s other side and had to shift a little as he felt his pants become tighter. She was magnificent and strong, _Perfect mate_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

“Thanks for letting me play.” Hayley smiled brightly as she handed the pitchfork to Klaus and kissed him on the cheek.

“Anytime, little wolf.” Klaus murmured softly.

“Be quick about it.” Klaus handed the pitchfork to Josh as his phone started to ring again. “I have an army to build and one compelled minion does not an army make.”

“Have fun, Josh.” Hayley called out as she walked out of the cellar with Klaus.

“Well?” Klaus answered the phone and put it on speaker.

_“You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's a kid and she doesn’t know anything about us and what we’re up to”_ Rebekah said with huff. _“Do you want to hear the part that’s going to please you the most?”_

“Oh, do tell!” Klaus smiled a slightly evil smile.

_“She's in love with someone in Marcel’s inner circle. Guess who it is?”_ Rebekah hummed.

“Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?” Klaus looked pleased.

“You're smiling like the cat that got the canary.” Hayley nudged Klaus shoulder gently with her own, making him wink at her.

_“Two points for you.”_ Rebekah chuckled. “ _Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy.”_

“Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan.” Klaus said, looking happy.

_“I told you you'd be pleased.”_ Rebekah had a smile in her voice.

“Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic.” Klaus laughed with a dark smirk.

“Sounds like Romeo and Juliette.” Hayley piped up. “And we all know how that story ended.”

_“You’re not wrong about that.”_ Rebekah laughed and hung up.

“Do you want some lunch?” Hayley asked softly as her and Klaus made it to the kitchen. “I was going to make myself something and, well, I can make enough for you to, if you want?”

“I would be delighted, little wolf.” Klaus smiled at her.

“Great!” Hayley beamed and walked over to the fridge. “Do you like omelets?”

“Depends on what's in them.” Klaus laughed and watched as Hayley pulled out different stuff from the fridge and the cupboard.

OGOGOGO

Later that day Klaus, Hayley and Rebekah were talking to Sophie Devereaux in the study about doing a locator spell.

“Are you out of your mind?” Sophie gaped at them. “No way!”

“It’s very simple,” Rebekah said as she looked at Sophie. “We need you to preform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother.”

Sophie scoffed at her, “Witches who practice magic in this town get caught and then they get killed.”

“Yes, about that.” Klaus hummed. “It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel’s secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic…”

“Girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues?” Rebekah gestured.

“Davina?” Sophie asked, shocked. “Where have you seen her?”

“I don’t know.” Rebekah glared at nothing. “The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out of a window with her bloody mind!”

“Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah.” Klaus spoke up. “You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don’t know where she is. Ergo, we need magic.”

“Davina would sense it.” Sophie pointed out.

“Unless, of course, another witch – say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example – was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time.” Rebekah hummed as she looked at Sophie.

“That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very _small_ spell from Davina.” Hayley piped up from where she had been sitting quietly in a comfy chair.

“Katie doesn’t deserve to _die_.” Sophie protested.

“But apparently me and my baby does.” Hayley muttered quietly.

“Sophie Devereaux! You're in _no_ position to be so principle!” Klaus slammed his hands into the table angrily as he stood up. “You can’t win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be.”

Klaus saw Hayley nod in agreement from the corner of his eye and had to fight a smile.

“How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn’t?” Klaus asked slowly. “Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic – who knew shed be caught? Did she even _attempt_ to flee?”

Sophie had a look of stunned realization on her face. “…She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before to set sail down the Mississippi.”

“And who, pray tell, of Marcel’s valued inner circle, manages his business at the docks?” Klaus hummed.

“Katie’s boyfriend, Thierry.” Sophie sighed.

“Oh, really? That is such a surprise.” Hayley’s words were dripping in sarcasm. “Are you really that naïve or are you just stupid?”

Sophie glared at her and then she smirked. Suddenly Hayley hissed in pain as a long, shallow cut appeared on her thigh.

“Really?” Hayley looked thoroughly unimpressed. “You can’t come up with a good comeback so you cut yourself to hurt me? That is frankly pathetic.”

Both Rebekah and Klaus turned dark glares at Sophie and Klaus even growled deeply as he clenched his fists to not attack the witch.

“Honestly, Sophie, you bore me.” Hayley continued, then she turned and smiled at Rebekah. “How about we go and pick out what your going to wear for tonight?”

“That is a great idea.” Rebekah walked over to Hayley with one last glare sent at Sophie.

Klaus watched as Hayley left with his sister, a small smile gracing his lips, that was one hell of a woman. He slowly turned back to Sophie with a cold look in his eyes.

“If you weren't bound to Hayley right now, I would rip your spine out and beat you to death with it.” Klaus informed her and walked out of the room.

An hour and a half later Klaus were standing beside Marcel in the courtyard of the compound as they listened to Thierry play the trumpet.

“You're right.” Klaus admitted quietly. “He's good.”

“Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for.” Marcel told him with a shrug. “He knocks around with this pretty little witch. Says he loves her, but I don’t know.”

“Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy and you don’t care?” Klaus asked skeptically.

“Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices and I get some good intel.” Marcel said. “Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we’re doing here. I mean, check this out; a vampire hosting a charity event? We have a community here. No one’s going to mess that up.”

“Still… You don’t want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch’s tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers.” Klaus said thoughtfully, hiding a smirk as he planted a seed of doubt. “I'm sure you’ve considered the possibility that it could’ve been a trap.”

“Well, maybe I’ll send a little message.” Marcel, who looked as though he hadn’t considered that possibility, called out to the vampires. “Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting… Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty.”

As Thierry and some of the nightwalkers left, Klaus smirked devilishly behind Marcel’s back, things were going exactly as planned.

XOXOXOX

Hayley were sitting in a comfy chair, sketching on a piece of paper when Klaus walked in.

“Hello, little wolf.” Klaus smiled and had to fight the urge to drag his hand along Hayley’s arm.

“Hi.” Hayley looked up with a smile. “Was your plan a success?”

“It was.” Klaus smirked and walked over to sit down behind the desk.

“I'm happy for you.” Hayley hummed and looked back down at her sketch.

“If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it to yourself?” Klaus asked quietly.

Hayley put down the paper and turned her whole attention to Klaus. “I promise.”

“I'm going to make certain that Thierry attacks and kills a nightwalker so that Marcel will be forced to deal with him. Then when Katie attacks Marcel in retaliation, I'm going to kill her to ‘protect’ Marcel.” Klaus explained his plan. “That will earn me his complete trust and then he will give Elijah back to me as a thank you.”

“That’s… that’s…” Hayley said as she stared at him and Klaus brazed himself for her to call him lots of names and curse him. “That’s absolutely fucking brilliant!”

“What?” Klaus asked shocked, did she actually say what he thinks she did?

“That plan is brilliant.” Hayley laughed. “We get rid of Katie and Thierry, you gain Marcel’s trust, gratitude and most probably your brother back. You are a genius!”

Klaus just sat there feeling perplexed as Hayley actually praised his plan. No one had done that in almost a thousand years and he didn’t really know how to react.

“Are you okay?” Hayley asked softly from beside him.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Klaus said quickly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You're crying.” Hayley gave a small smile as she gently whipped a tear from his cheek. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I…” Klaus was saved from having to decide what to tell her by his phone starting to vibrate. “Little sister!”

_“Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight.”_ Rebekah informed him.

“Dare I ask?” Klaus hummed.

_“Let’s just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit.”_ Rebekah said, then she asked. _“What are you doing to ensure Elijah’s safe return?”_

“Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tenderhearted.” Klaus smirk turned into a smile as he saw Hayley smiling at him.

_“Meaning?”_ Rebekah prompted, slightly annoyed.

“We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches.” Klaus explained to his sister. “And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong. Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry’s romantic entanglements…”

Klaus had to stop himself from chuckling when he looked over at Hayley and saw her shaking in silent laughter.

“But there are other crimes which he’ll be less inclined to forgive…” Klaus told Rebekah over the phone. “Killing a vampire, for example. That would be _unforgivable_. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel’s punishment? Well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively _magical_. But then… what’s worth dying for, if not love.”

XOXOXOX

While Klaus and Rebekah went to the charity thing, Hayley decided to explore the house and its surroundings, i.e. the pool outside. She walked around the pool when she suddenly heard a twig snapping nearby and as she turned towards the sound, she saw a wolf staring at her.

“You're not supposed to be out here.” A voice behind her made Hayley spin around.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Hayley growled at the woman behind her.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The woman smiled a disarming smile, making Hayley distrust her even more than she already did. “I'm Sabine, we've met, I'm one of Sophie’s friends.”

“You're one of the witches.” Hayley sneered, then a smirk spread across her face. “Do you know how easy it is to make murder look like an accident?”

“What?” Sabine asked.

“Nothing.” Hayley hummed with a quiet chuckle.

“Sophie just asked me to come and keep you company while everyone’s out.” Sabine looked at the wolf curiously and gestured towards it. “You know, it’s drawn to you. The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus created something special.”

“Every child is special, no matter their parentage.” Hayley huffed even as she inclined her head slightly to the wolf in greeting. “And just a tip, don’t mention your friendship with the bitch witch, sorry, I mean Sophie, in my presence. If her death wouldn’t kill me, I would already have killed her in the most painful way I could come up with.”

“Do you want to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?” Sabine asked quickly to change the subject.

“First of; I don’t care what gender my baby is as long as they're healthy.” Hayley declared strongly. “And the physical gender doesn’t always match the soul anyway, so…”

“And second?” Sabine wondered.

“I thought Marcel had all you witches on a leach around here.” Hayley smirked.

“It’s not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me.” Sabine explained. “Come on. You have to be a little curious.”

“Not really.” Hayley shrugged and started to walk back inside.

“Please, I'm actually really curious.” Sabine admitted as she pleaded with Hayley.

“Fine.” Hayley agreed with a sigh just to get her to stop bugging her. “But if you do anything that could even remotely harm me or my baby, I’ll kill you.”

“Understandable.” Sabine nodded quickly.

“Where do you want to do this?” Hayley asked as they walked into the kitchen.

“The counter works pretty well.” Sabine gestured. “If you could just lay down on top of it.”

Before Hayley did that, she walked over to a kitchen drawer and pulled out a big knife. She walked back over to the counter and climbed up so she could lay down.

“Why the knife?” Sabine looked at the knife wearily.

“If you try anything, I’ll stab you.” Hayley smiled brightly.

Sabine held a crystal over Hayley’s stomach and after a while it started to swing from one side to the other and Sabine smiled. “I think it’s a girl.”

“Okay.” Hayley made to sit up.

“No… wait.” Sabine frowned as the crystal changed direction.

“Is it suddenly a boy?” Hayley looked bored.

The crystal suddenly glowed with a bright light making Sabine drop it, then her eyes rolled up into the head and in a low voice she began to chant, “ _Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam._ ”

Hayley was staring at her in disbelief, was Sabine messing with her? Thanks to Senya’s career in the Marines, she had learned a lot of languages one of them being Latin. And even though the thing that Sabine chanted wasn’t actually Latin it had some similar words, making it possible for Hayley to translate it.

“I'm sorry!” Sabine gasped, grabbed her crystal and rushed out of the mansion.

“Bitch!” Hayley cursed.

If she had her translation right, then Sabine had just declared her child to be evil… oh well, she would love them anyway. Hayley smirked, she would definitely adore her child no matter what and if said child freaked out the witches, well, that’s just a bonus.

Forty minutes later Hayley walked into, what she called, the piano room where Rebekah were sitting by the piano, lazily playing a scattering of notes. A few minutes after Hayley walked in Klaus entered.

“So?” Hayley turned exited eyes towards Klaus. “Did it work?”

“Tonight was an epic failure.” Rebekah muttered.

“On the contrary, sister.” Klaus smirked and winked at Hayley. “Tonight was a masterpiece.”

“I knew you could do it!” Hayley laughed and kissed Klaus on the cheek.

“Are you mad?” Rebekah demanded to know. “Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell.”

“Oh, I'm well aware.” Klaus hummed, feeling a warmth in his chest at Hayley’s action. “I killed Katie.”

“You what?!” Rebekah looked appalled.

“There’s no way our little suicide witch wasn’t gonna try and take out Marcel with her.” Klaus tried to explain. “I saved his life and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him.”

“Sophie trusted you. _I_ trusted you!” Rebekah shouted at him. “Against _all_ my better instincts.”

“Don’t you get it?” Hayley asked as she looked at Rebekah with a frown. “We got rid of the witch that tattled about a werewolf in the Quarter, got rid of Thierry who were overly suspicious of Klaus and at the same time Klaus managed to get Marcel’s trust and gratitude.”

“The little wolf is right.” Klaus glared slightly at Rebekah. “The witches only want one thing from us and that’s Davina. And when they’ve got her, what do you think will happen? A truce? Of course not. They will use Davina’s power against all of us.”

“Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah and you’ve failed us.” Rebekah accused.

“Are you always this slow or is it because you're stressed?” Hayley asked slowly, earning a look from Rebekah and a smirk form Klaus.

“You always did lack faith. If you had listened to the little wolf you would have known that by protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us.” Klaus informed Rebekah with a raised eyebrow. “And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her power for myself.”

“I have all the faith in the world that you’ll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what it costs the rest of us.” Rebekah took one last sip of her bourbon before she turned to leave, as she was in the doorway, she said one last thing, “You disgust me.”

“I'm proud of you.” Hayley murmured to him as she saw the sadness in his eyes.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Klaus murmured back.

“Anytime.” Hayley smiled. “It’ll be fun to have Elijah back, I've missed him.”

“You hardly know him and yet you miss him.” Klaus muttered as he looked at her. “What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?”

“He was the first one to be kind to me after a few hellish weeks.” Hayley explained, then she smiled deviously and wiggled her eyebrow at Klaus. “Or maybe it’s the way he looks in a suit.”

Klaus snorted and started to chuckle. “Really?”

Hayley shrugged with a bright smile. “By the way, I learned something ting today. Actually, two somethings.”

“Oh?” Klaus hummed, curious.

“First of that the baby might be a girl.” Hayley smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. “And second that she might be evil and kill some witches.”

“Well, seems like she’s fitting into this family already.” Klaus smiled.

“You know, I hope she has your eyes and your dimples.” Hayley blushed as she hurried out of the room, she couldn’t understand why she said that out loud.

**A/N: I hope you liked it.**

**As it looks like now this story will be a Klaus/Hayley/Elijah story but nothing is set in stone yet.**

**Thanks for reading <3**


	4. Wolfs

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals!**

Hayley sat on the couch as she played with a dagger while glaring at Agnes, the witch that had encouraged Sophie to kill her when Klaus and Elijah hadn’t agreed to help them within the allotted time.

“I feel fine.” Hayley glared. “And if I didn’t, I would ask Rebekah or Klaus to make an appointment with a regular doctor.”

“You are overdue for a checkup.” Agnes insisted.

“What am I going to do, huh? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound?” Hayley asked sarcastically. “A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here!”

“A lot of women would kill to have a child.” Rebekah huffed but Hayley could hear the slight jealousy in her voice. “It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours.”

Suddenly the knife Hayley had been playing with was imbedded in the wall a few millimeters from Rebekah’s head. “If you ever insinuate that I don’t care about my child again, the next time I’ll aim for your eye!”

“Calm down, this is not good for the baby.” Agnes spoke up, trying to sound calm but Hayley could hear the tremble in her voice.

“I'm sorry Rebekah.” Hayley mutter so only Rebekah would hear. “I just don’t trust her, okay. Last time I saw her she was encouraging Sophie to kill me and my baby.”

A look of comprehension appeared on Rebekah’s face and she nodded subtly, smiling slightly.

“I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path.” Agnes continued, completely oblivious to the conversation between Hayley and Rebekah. “Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you.”

“You did what?” Hayley asked with a low growl.

“Tonight, after hours, just us.” Agnes hastened to reassure the pissed off werewolf. “Vampires will never get word of it.”

“Fine.” Hayley snarled. “Bayou-baby-doctor it is. But if you betray me, I will ask Klaus or Rebekah to turn you and then I will torture you until I get bored.”

“I’ll pick you up in an hour.” Agnes hurried away.

“I do not trust her.” Hayley kept glaring after Agnes.

“So text me when you get to the doctor and I’ll come after you.” Rebekah said as she pulled out a computer.

Hayley was about to leave to get ready for her appointment when Klaus walked in. He laughed as he saw Rebekah sitting by a computer and looking at satellite pictures.

“Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway?” Klaus poured himself some scotch. “Just type in ‘anonymous attic’?”

Hayley chuckled and kissed him on the cheek before she walked out of the room and up the stairs to take a shower, not seeing the soft smile take over Klaus face for a second before it was gone.

After her shower Hayley got dressed in black skinny jeans, white top, light beige pullover and black boots and then she made her way out of the house to meet up with Agnes, all they while telling herself that killing Agnes while she was driving while she herself was pregnant and in the car, wasn’t the best idea.

The whole drive to the Bayou, Hayley refused to talk to Agnes. The pit of uneasiness in her stomach growing larger and larger the closer they got to the clinic. She pulled out her phone and texted Rebekah, _“I have a real bad feeling about this. Get me out of her, quickly!”_

“Who are you texting?” Agnes asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I just texted to ask Klaus if he could pick up some fresh honey.” Hayley lied as she put her phone away. “I've read that it’s a good, natural, source of energy for pregnant women or something along those lines.”

“We’re here.” Agnes stopped the car outside a ramshackle of a house in the middle of the Bayou.

“ _This_ is the doctor’s office?” Hayley asked skeptically.

“Dr, Paige is only this far out Marcel’s men kept terrorizing her patients.” Agnes smiled and nodded towards the ‘house’. “Go! She won’t bite!”

“No, but I might.” Hayley muttered as she got out of the car and made her way towards the clinic.

Hayley slowly made her way into the clinic while all her instincts where screaming at her to get out and run. She muttered silently to herself, “Rebekah, please hurry.”

“Hello.” A woman greeted her as she walked through the door. “How can I help you?”

“My name’s Hayley, I have an appointment.” Hayley said confidently, hiding her fear behind a wall.

“Right this way. I'm Dr. Paige.” Dr. Paige directed her to a room. “If you could lie down and lift your shirt.”

Hayley hesitantly made her way the ‘bed’ in the middle of the room and laid down. She regretted not taking her knife with her and she was cursing her own stupidity.

“This might feel a bit cold.” Dr. Paige warned as she put the ultrasound goo on Hayley’s stomach.

Dr. Paige places the ultrasound against her and moves it around and suddenly they could hear the fetal heartbeat.

“Your baby’s heart rate is perfect.” Dr. Paige smiled at her.

“Of course it is.” Hayley smiled back. “With me as her mom and Klaus as a father, she couldn’t be anything else then a little badass.”

Dr. Paige chuckled and handed her a tissue to clean up the goo on her abdomen. After cleaning up, Hayley sat up and didn’t notice when her pullover slipped down her shoulder to show of her crescent-moon shaped birthmark.

“That’s a unique birthmark.” Dr. Paige said tightly.

“We’re pretty much done here, right?” Hayley stood up and rightened her cardigan, feeling her uneasiness sky-rocket.

“Your blood pressure is a bit high.” Dr. Paige muttered. “I've got something for it.”

Hayley watched as Dr. Paige walked away and pulled out her phone to send another text to Rebekah. _“If these people kill me, I’ll come back to haunt you Rebekah!”_

Suddenly a wolf started to howl loudly, startling Hayley. She felt like the howl was a warning and she needed to get out of there, quickly. The urge to run became more prominent as she looked out the window and saw a car’s headlights approaching.

“Ahh, you know, I'm… I'm actually not that good with pills.” Hayley muttered as Dr. Paige came back with her medication. “Don’t you know some natural remedies that I could get from the store or something?”

“Heh, truth be told, neither am I.” Dr. Paige shifted nervously as she walked over to a counter and started preparing something.

Hayley looked around nervously and saw a group of intimidating looking men walk into the clinic and have a whispered conversation with Agnes. She turned around to see what Dr. Paige were doing and saw her about to lounge at her with a syringe filled with… something.

Quick as a fox…eh… wolf, Hayley grabbed her arm and headbutted her. When Dr. Paige was disoriented, she injected her with whatever was in the syringe, causing the Dr to lose consciousness quite quickly.

When the men in the lobby saw what happened they ran towards the door, but Hayley managed to shut and lock the door before they could enter. As the men rattled the doorknob, Hayley struggled to open the widow and jumped out so she could run away from the clinic.

She noticed several men run after her into the woods and smirked, if she played this right then she could kill them and be on her way before they knew what hit them. Hayley hid behind a tree and waited for the men to pass her before she ran up to them from behind and broke the neck of the first man.

As the second man tried to attack her, she dodged and hit his adams apple, making him unable to breath and then she broke that one’s neck too. A third man tried to attack her with a knife but she quickly disarmed him and stabbed said knife through the top of his head, efficiently killing him but leaves her only weapon stuck in his brain.

Hayley saw a fourth man lounge at her and she ran towards him, jumped up when she got close enough and rapped her thighs around his neck, then she twisted her whole body in a way that broke his neck too.

As she crouched into a defensive position on the ground and looked around for more treats, her eyes glowed werewolf-gold. A large, burly man walked towards her but before she could deal with him too, he fell to the ground with his neck snapped, curtesy of Rebekah who stood behind him.

“Have to say, I'm very impressed.” Rebekah looked around at the dead people around them.

“You're late.” Hayley chuckled.

“I got a bit held up.” Rebekah shrugged. “Who are they?”

“Witches. Warlocks. Whatever.” Hayley told her with a head tilt.

“There’s more of them.” Rebekah said as she saw more men with flashing lights. “Run!”

“I can’t just leave you!” Hayley denied.

“I'm an Original.” Rebekah declared. “They can’t kill me. Now go!”

Hayley reluctantly heeded her order and started to run as she heard Rebekah mutter. “If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into…”

Rebekah stopped abruptly as two arrows pierced her heart, which temporarily neutralized her and she fell to the ground.

“Rebekah!” Hayley called out.

Suddenly someone grabbed Hayley from behind and pinned her arms to her sides. She refused to go down with out a fight, though, and leaned her head back to sink her teeth into the neck of the person holding her and then she wrenched her head away with all the force she could muster, ripping the man’s throat out.

She prepared to run when an arrow hit her shoulder. Hayley ripped it out with a glare and got ready to fight when she started to feel woozy and then everything went black.

OGOGOGO

Klaus walked into St. Anne’s Catholic Church with a smirk as he interrupted Davina and Tim’s conversation.

“You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does. But I need a word with the young lady. So, Tim…” Klaus grabbed Tim's shoulder and compelled him. “Go sit down. Count to one-hundred-thousand.”

Tim walked towards the back of the church mechanically.

“Quietly, now, there’s a good boy. I assume you know who I am?” Klaus asked as he turned to Davina. “Then, let’s get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little more freedom? And yet, Marcel keeps you prisoner.”

“Marcel doesn’t keep me prisoner, he keeps me _safe_.” Davina denied. “He's my friend.”

“Well, I've no doubt that he is. For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. _I_ would keep you safe. And, I’d allow you your freedom.” Klaus began to pace up and down the aisle. “If Marcel could do that, why hasn’t he done it already? And it does beg the question; If Marcel can’t protect you, then what about those you care about?”

Klaus looked over at Tim who was sitting in the last pew, silently counting to himself.

“If _anyone_ tries to hurt anyone I care about, I’ll kill them.” Davina glared.

“Well, then. Sounds like you don’t need Marcel at all. Perhaps you’ve suspected it all along.” Klaus said thoughtfully, hiding his devious smirk. “Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding and all the while, you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life.”

Davina stared at Klaus with intent, very clearly angry, “You feel that? That’s your blood starting to boil.”

Klaus groaned as he feels his blood start to increase in temperature. Sweat started to drip from his forehead but he composed himself from this unexpected turn of events as a picture of a smiling Hayley passed through his mind. He vamp-sped over to Tim and put him in a headlock.

“Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again.” Klaus turned to Tim. “And I _really_ did admire your skill with a violin.”

“Don’t you _dare_ hurt him!” Davina called out, both scared and angry.

“Oh, I hope I won’t have to.” Klaus admitted. “But, you see, there is a woman that I would do anything to keep safe, up to and including, killing the whole of New Orleans.”

“Let him go now!” Davina demanded.

“You should know, I don’t deal well with demands.” Klaus looked at her.

Davina trusted her open hand out and twisted it, using her magic to break the bones in Klaus’ leg. Unfortunately for her, it only took a moment for Klaus to reset the bones in his leg and heal.

“Impressive.” Klaus nodded at her. “But you don’t want to fight me, love, innocent people have a way of ending up dead.”

“Please, let me go.” Tim pleaded with a quiet whisper.

“Your choice, little witch.” Klaus hummed as he looked at Davina. “Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me…”

The candles behind Davina flared up as she got angrier. Suddenly she trusted both her hands in front of her with a shriek and unleashed a shockwave of magic against him. The wave caused the Bibles in the pews to be blown up and a strong gust of wind blew the pages around the room as all the windows in the church shattered.

The telekinetic force from the magic threw Klaus and Tim violently towards the entrance, even as Davina herself is knocked backwards by the power and thrown to the ground.

Klaus looked on from the balcony above as Davina ran out the door while he talked to Rebekah about the text he had gotten from Hayley. _“If these people kill me, I’ll come back to haunt you Rebekah!”_ The words he had read played over and over in his mind as the worry in his stomach grew.

“What do you mean, ‘She’s missing’?” Klaus growled lowly into his phone.

_“What do you think I mean?”_ Rebekah snapped back. _“There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone’s ripped this lot to shreds and there’s no smart-aleck pregnant girl anywhere close by.”_

“Keep looking.” Klaus ordered. “I'm on my way.”

“Please, don’t hurt me.” Tim begged him as he was pulled to his feet after Klaus had hung up the phone.

“It wasn’t my intent to but you see, someone important to me is in danger so we've run out of time to play nice.” Klaus explained to him before he threw Tim over the balcony, Tim’s violin swiftly joining him.

“Tim!” Davina ran up to Tim, who was breathing shallowly and was severely injured, and pulled his head into her lap. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent bystanders.” Klaus entered and walked towards them. “What terrible quilt you'll have to live with young Timothy’s blood on your hands.”

“Get away from him!” Davina snarled through her tears.

“No, no, let’s not be hasty.” Klaus raised his hands in surrender. “After all, I can heal him. All you have to do is ask.”

Klaus crouched down to her level as Davina looked down at Tim and after a few moments she nodded her head.

“Please.” Davina begged desperately.

“For you Davina? With pleasure.” Klaus bit into his wrist and fed his blood to Tim.

“You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina.” Klaus compelled Tim after he had healed.

“What? No!” Davina protested loudly.

“If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again.” Klaus explained, trying not to let his impatient show, the only thing he really wanted right now was to find Hayley to make sure she was okay and kill anyone who had harmed her.

“Take your violin case with you. You’ll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful.” Klaus compelled Tim and sent him on his way as he turned back to Davina. “All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor.”

Klaus used all of his considerable hybrid enhanced speed to make it to the Bayou as quickly as possible. He arrived in the clinic to find Rebekah standing over a passed-out doctor.

“Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family!” Rebekah looked up at him in mock shock. “Having an off day?”

“Who took her, Rebekah?” Klaus asked very calmly.

“I don’t know.” Rebekah admitted.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Klaus looked at her seriously. “And who killed her attackers?”

“I don’t know!” Rebekah repeated strongly. “I had an arrow in my heart. I know Hayley killed a lot of them, but if she didn’t kill all off them, then…”

Rebekah was cut off by a wolf howling in the distance. Klaus looked at his sister and raised an eyebrow as Rebekah huffed. “Lovely, maybe her cousins will know where she is.”

Klaus and Rebekah made their way outside and as they exited the building, they saw Hayley stumbling towards them, her clothes tattered, ripped and dirty. Hayley looked dazed and exhausted and the Mikaelson siblings ran towards her.

“Hayley! What happened?” Klaus ran froward and pulled the werewolf into his arms, careful not to hurt her.

“I can’t remember.” Hayley murmured groggily.

“You're completely healed.” Klaus muttered as he anxiously examined her for any injuries. “There's not a scratch on you.”

“One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?” Hayley gave a tired but teasing smile.

“No, not that fast.” Klaus muttered before he pulled her close again, burring his face in her neck so he could breathe in her scent, not seeing the small smile on Rebekah’s face at his actions.

“It’s the baby.” Rebekah gasped in shock when she figured it out.

“What are you talking about?” Klaus pulled back to look at his sister.

“The vampire blood – Klaus’s vampire blood – in your system. It can heal any wound.” Rebekah told Hayley even as Klaus looked at her incredulously. “Your own child healed you.”

“She’s a fighter, just like her parents.” Hayley smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

“How did you escape?” Rebekah asked softly. “You were outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!”

“First of; anything and everything can be used as a weapon.” Hayley smirked. “And after you were shot, I might have ripped the throat out of a guy with my teeth.”

“Nice.” Klaus chuckled, that would explain the blood on the lover half of her face and neck.

“And second; I think it was the wolf.” Hayley murmured. “I think it’s trying to protect me.”

“The witches were supposed to protect you!” Klaus snarled as he glared at nothing. “When I get my hands on Sophie Devereaux…”

“It wasn’t Sophie. It was _Agnes_.” Hayley told him, then she gave a dark smile. “And get in line.”

“Sophie, Agnes, it’s all the same to me!” Klaus growled and pulled Hayley protectively against him. “I’ll slaughter the lot of them!”

“Not if Elijah gets there first.” Rebekah chuckled with a smirk.

“Elijah?” Hayley asked a little confused. “You found him?”

“He’s been in touch and he has a plan.” Rebekah told them. “All he asks is that we take care of you.”

“Shouldn’t he worry about himself?” Hayley looked at Klaus and Rebekah. “I mean, he was the one kidnapped, not me.”

“Elijah, the damsel in distress.” Klaus snorted and Hayley giggled.

“Can we go home now?” Hayley asked softly and Klaus felt warmth fill him as she called the mansion ‘home’. “I’d like to sleep for about a week.”

Klaus watched as Hayley tried to walk but her knees buckled as she stumbled and started to fall. He quickly sped over to catch her before she could hit the ground and scooped her up into his arms.

“I've got you, love.” Klaus murmured into her hair as she curled closer to him with a content sigh. “I've got you.”

Two hours later, after Klaus had placed Hayley in her bed and just sat with her for a while to reassure himself that she was okay, he made his way to Cami’s apartment.

“Klaus!” Cami called out shocked as she saw him standing in the doorway behind her. “What are you doing here?”

“I've had quite a night. I recall you mentioning something about nightmares and insomnia. I believe I can help.” Klaus looked her in the eyes and compelled her. “Can I come in?”

“This is super weird.” Cami muttered. “Come in.”

Klaus walked in and approached her slowly.

“Wait, that’s right, I told you what happened. I never tell anybody but I told you.” Cami muttered as tears filled her eyes. “What if what happened to my brother were demons? What if a vampire compelled him?”

“And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party?” Klaus asked her calmly. “Would you sacrifice everything to find out the truth? To what end?”

“To what end?” Cami asked incredulously. “This is the entire _reason_ why I'm in New Orleans!”

“Did you know I almost lost the woman I just started to have feelings for today?” Klaus asked slowly. “And as I made my way to her the only thing I could think about was killing every single person responsible for her getting hurt.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Cami asked, annoyed.

“I don’t want you to become consumed by the need to find the ones responsible for what happened to your brother.” Klaus murmured. “You are my friend and I want you to find peace.”

“No!” Cami protested and backed away from him. “You can’t compel me to forget this!”

“If I allow you to remember, the knowledge will eat away at you.” Klaus told her softly. “Your quest for truth will only put you in danger.”

“You don’t care about me!” Cami accused and Klaus only shook his head in disappointment. “You only want me to forget this so I can focus on Marcel! So I’ll be a good little spy, for you!”

“I need your loyalty, yes, and though it may appear selfish to you, the scope of my plan goes far beyond myself!” Klaus told her. “Power aside, I am trying to protect the woman I have feelings for and to honor my brother!”

“What about _my_ brother? My _twin_ brother. We were bonded our whole lives and I know, I _know_ he didn’t just snap.” Cami glared at him. “And I need to know who did this and I need to make it right!”

“How old are you, Cami?” Klaus asked softly.

“What has that got to do with anything?!” Cami huffed.

“How old are you?” Klaus repeated his question.

“22.” Cami told him.

“You were bonded with your brother for 22 years.” Klaus hummed as he looked at her. “I've been bonded to mine for over a thousand years.”

“You're over…” Cami gasped with wide eyes.

“So I know what you're feeling.” Klaus continued. “But if your brother was anything like you, he would want you to move on and be happy.”

“NO!” Cami screamed at him as she backed away. “Don’t take this away from me!”

Klaus grabbed her and looked her in the eyes to compel her. “You will do nothing. Your brother was ill. He killed those people and himself and it’s a tragedy. All you can do is move on.”

He let her go and tears fell from her eyes as she sat down on the couch. Klaus took her hand and continued his compulsion. “Know that your brother is at peace and that you needn’t worry. I will find out what happened and when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer. As for you… Tonight, you will sleep and you will dream of a world that is far better than this one… a world where there is no evil, no demons and all people desire only to be good.”

OGOGOGO

Elijah stood in the attic room as Davina stared at him and he at her. While she studied him, Elijah let his thoughts wander. How was Hayley, the fierce she-wolf he was so drawn to? And why was he so drawn to her in the first place?

He had loved a couple of women and a few men over his long life but no one had pulled him to them as Hayley did, like a moth to a flame. She was the light in a dark world and Elijah wanted her.

“You're the one they call honorable.” Davina spoke up, knocking Elijah out of his thoughts.

“Yes, that’s what they call me.” Elijah smiled at her, skin still gray and mottled from not feeding during his daggering. “And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you; Does that sound honorable to you?”

“You don’t look well.” Davina pointed out with concern.

“Well, only this morning, I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I’d say I'm holding myself together quite well.” Elijah looked over at Davina. “Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line and you, by behaving like your true self, not some tool for Marcel or the witches.”

“And why should I trust you?” Davina asked suspiciously.

“Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood.” Elijah pointed out softly.

“Why not?” Davina shrugged. “I'm the only one here.”

“Even in my present condition, I would not _feed_ from a child.” Elijah informed her.

Davina looked at him as she took a hat pin and pricked her finger with it. A drop of blood clings to the tip of it and she placed the drop on Elijah’s lip. He licked the drop off of his lower lip slowly and after a moment his skin returned to its normal complexion, making Davina smile, pleased.

A while later Elijah walked around and took in his surroundings as Davina stood by her canvas, drawing. As he saw Tim’s broken violin, he picked it up from the table to examine it.

“Do you play?” Elijah asked as he looked at the violin.

“That’s… not mine.” Davina replied sadly.

Elijah sat down on a chair and started to tinker with the violin for a moment, until he sat up as he heard Marcel’s footsteps come towards the door and when he entered the attic room, Elijah was nowhere to be found.

Elijah watched and listen as Marcel told Davina to pack and how Davina lied about a spell as Marcel tried to look into his coffin. Davina was a good actress, he had to admit, playing at being excited to leave, but she couldn’t fool Elijah who had over a thousand years to learn how to read people.

“You didn’t reveal that I was awake.” Elijah stated slowly.

“We’re not done talking yet!” Davina smiled shyly at him.

Elijah picked up the violin again and sat down before returning to his task of fixing it. “You and Marcel seem very close.”

“Marcel’s my family.” Davina admitted softly.

“And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches.” Elijah looked up at her. “Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This does not trouble you?”

“No.” Davina stated strongly. “They deserve it.”

“Why would you say that?” Elijah asked with a confused frown.

“’Cause they're liars.” Davina told him darkly. “All of them.”

At Elijah’s quizzical look, Davina started to explain why she believed that they deserved it.

“They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health… that we’d forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it.” Davina informed him slowly. “Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don’t complete the Harvest, there won’t _be_ a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether.”

“So, what does it take to complete this ritual?” Elijah looked curious.

“I have to die.” Davina sighed.

Elijah felt shocked and disgusted by this revelation. They killed children just to have more power? Even when Niklaus was at his worst he had never killed children out of spite or anger, _never_. The youngest Niklaus had ever killed out of anger or spite was 18. That of course, both Elijah and his siblings had killed children but those were mercy killings.

One child in particular came to mind; _Aiden had been 8 years old when Elijah killed him. It was the 1500s in England where Elijah and Niklaus had been on his way back to their home from a meeting with a couple of witches when they heard pained whimpers coming from an ally._

_Together they had made their way to the injured party and found an 8-year-old boy laying in a pool of his own blood, clothes ripped and mostly gone, with hand shaped bruises around his throat and hips. It had been easy with their enhanced sense of smell to figure out what had happened._

_“Are you angels?” The boy asked softly as he looked at Elijah and Niklaus. “Here to take me away?”_

_“Why do you think that?” Elijah asked the young boy as he crouched down beside him, contemplating giving him his blood to heal him but the possibility of the child dying anyway and then transitioning was too high. Turning children was not a good idea._

_“Mama used to tell me that angels were the most beautiful creatures in existence.” The boy told them._

_“My name is Niklaus and this is my older brother Elijah.” Niklaus murmured softy as he crouched down beside his brother. “What’s your name?”_

_“Aiden…” Aiden trailed of into body shaking coughs that made him moan in pain._

_“Do you want me to make the pain go away, Aiden?” Elijah asked gently as he stroked his hand through Aiden’s hair._

_“Will I see mama again?” Aiden looked at them hopefully._

_“Where is your mama?” Niklaus wanted to know._

_“She’s in heaven.” Aiden mumbled. “She got sick and then she went to join God.”_

_“Yes, if I take your pain you'll see your mama again.” Elijah felt tears in his eyes._

_“Okay, angel.” Aiden smiled peacefully. “Take my pain and let me see mama again.”_

_Elijah swiftly broke the young boys neck and Aiden died with a smile on his face…_

Elijah refocused on the teenage witch who was packing her suitcase. “So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die?”

“That’s what the Harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we’d awaken and be reborn.” Davina said as she placed a shirt in her suitcase. “I never got as far as the limbo part, which means that the Harvest isn’t complete. That’s why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner and if they don’t finish before then, it’s over. All I haveto do is wait it out.”

“And then what?” Elijah looked at her.

“They're punished and I'm free.” Davina shrugged.

“From Marcel?” Elijah asked slowly.

“Of magic. All our power will drain away and I’ll be normal.” Davina smiled in happiness at the thought.

“Is that what you want?” Elijah hummed. “To be normal?”

“I just don’t wanna be what I am. I can’t control it sometimes. Magic.” Davina started to cry. “I… hurt people. Even when I don’t mean to.”

“Why don’t you tell me about your friends?” Elijah asked patiently. “You must miss them.”

“There’s Tim.” Davina smiled through her tears. “He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff, he's normal. My best friend, Monique, she was a part of the Harvest too. She’s lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique’s aunt.”

“And who is that?” Elijah wanted to know.

“Sophie Devereaux.” Davina sighed as Elijah raised his eyebrow at her in slight shock.

XOXOXOX

Hayley played with the hem of Klaus’ shirt she and Rebekah waited for Klaus to come back with Sophie Devereaux.

“Why are you wearing Nik’s shirt again?” Rebekah looked at her with a frown.

“It’s comfortable and he startled me this morning so I spilled milk on mine.” Hayley shrugged.

“But how did that end with you wearing his shirt?” Rebekah asked.

“As I was trying to dry the milk from my shirt Klaus just gave me the closets shirt he could reach, I guess.” Hayley hummed softly.

Suddenly Sophie was sitting on the couch in front of them, looking around in confusion.

“We had a deal!” Klaus snarled angerly at the witch. “You protect my unborn child and her mother, I dismantle Marcel’s army. And while I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches!”

“I had nothing to do with it, I swear.” Sophie protested frantically. “Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die.”

“Then who were they?” Rebekah asked confused.

“They are a faction of extremists.” Sophie sighed. “Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby.”

“What kind of vision?” Klaus asked even if Hayley had told both him and Rebekah what had happened with Sabine.

“She has them all the time. They are _totally_ open to interpretation.” Sophie sounded slightly annoyed. “I'm guessing she's wrong on this one.”

“Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?” Klaus had a small growl in his voice.

“Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches.” Sophie shrugged.

“Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second.” Klaus smirked happily.

“Yeah, daddy’s little princess in going to kill all the evil witches, yes she is.” Hayley cooed as she stroked her abdomen, then as she looked up at the others and saw the way they looked at her she asked, “What?”

“Daddy’s little princess?” Klaus asked with a soft smile.

“Do you prefer papa?” Hayley asked with her head tilted to the side.

“No, daddy’s little princess works just fine.” Klaus chuckled and Hayley beamed at him.

“Sophie, look… I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle-baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina’s loyalty.” Rebekah looked at Sophie seriously. “Why don’t you tell me just how extreme this faction is?”

“Elijah is talking to Davina?” Sophie sat up straighter in shock.

“Yeah.” Rebekah nodded. “As we speak, I imagine.”

“I'm guessing she’ll have plenty to say about that crowd.” Sophie murmured.

“Do tell.” Klaus prompted with intrigue.

“I… wasn’t always an advocate for the witches.” Sophie admitted and started to tell them about how she was eight months ago and started to tell them about the Harvest when Rebekah interrupted.

“What the bloody hell is a Harvest?” Rebekah asked.

“It’s a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored.” Sophie explained. “We appease our ancestors; they keep our ancestral power flowing.”

“And why haven't I heard of this?” Klaus wanted to know.

“Because the Harvest always seemed like a myth. A story, passed on through generations like Noah’s Ark or the Buddha walking on water.” Sophie shrugged. “The kind some people take literally and some people don’t.”

Sophie continued to tell them about the Harvest and how she tried to stop it, “They had the girls in our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a _myth_.”

“Was it?” Rebekah looked at her.

Sophie looked guilty but before she could say anything, Klaus’s phone started to ring. When Klaus saw that it was Marcel, he decided to answer it.

“Marcel.” Klaus greeted ‘happily’, making Hayley stifle a laugh. “Bit early in the day for you, isn’t it?”

_“I know, I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run.”_ Marcel chuckled.

“Rather you than me.” Klaus gave a fake smile all the while sneering inside; Of course Marcel had an empire to run, he had stolen it from Klaus and his family in the first place. “All that responsibility seems like such a bore.”

_“Well, this might spice things up; I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the Bayou.”_ Marcel told him. _“The kinda damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. From what I've heard, one of the witches even had his throat ripped out by human teeth.”_

“Human teeth you say?” Klaus made sure to sound intrigued even as he looked at a preening Hayley with a proud smirk.

_“Yeah, human teeth.”_ Marcel repeated, like he couldn’t believe it. _“I have an informant out there I need to meet and I would love for you to go with me.”_

“Dead witches in the Bayou, one who possibly had his throat ripped out by human teeth?” Klaus hummed. “Sounds like less of a problem and more like a cause for celebration.”

_“Well, something killed them and may still be out there.”_ Marcel pointed out. _“And with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me.”_

“You only want me for my blood and my powers.” Klaus pretended to be sad. “Haven't been in the Bayou in ages. I'm on my way.”

_“Peace out, brother.”_ Marcel hung up.

“You can’t go out there now.” Sophie protested with concern. “I need to gather the witches’ remains and consecrate them. I don’t get to them before sundown, we’ll lose the link to their magic.”

“Selfish bitch.” Hayley muttered lowly so only Klaus and Rebekah could hear her.

“Those witches tried to kill Hayley.” Klaus glared darkly at the witch. “I’d prefer for Marcel’s informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to _her_.”

“But…” Sophie tried to protest again.

“Stay put.” Klaus pointed a finger at Sophie. “And save the rest of your story ‘til I return.”

Sophie left a few minutes after Klaus and Hayley just knew she was going to the Bayou anyway and decided to follow her. As she followed after Sophie, Hayley let her thought wander.

The absolute happiness in Klaus’ eyes when she had called their unborn daughter ‘Daddy’s little princess’ was etched into her mind. She had never seen someone be so happy by a simple sentence before. What had happened to Klaus that made him so guarded and paranoid? Hayley decided that she would help him if she could, after all, he was the father of her child.

Hayley entered the mausoleum to see Sophie packing various bottles of what she assumed was magical ingredients into a back pack.

“Hey, what the hell?” Sophie gasped as she saw Hayley.

“I figured out as soon as you left the house that you were going out to the Bayou anyway.” Hayley smirked. “I'm going with you.”

“No, thank. Already got assaulted by Klaus this morning.” Sophie scoffed. “Don’t need a repeat.”

“And if whatever is responsible for those dead witches decides to add one more witch to the tally, what then?” Hayley huffed with a small glare. “You can’t use magic and I you also look like someone who can’t really defend themselves.”

“I can so defend myself!” Sophie protested, looking insulted.

“With magic? Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me.” Hayley looked at her. “But without magic? You are as helpless as a child. And if you die, so do I and I really don’t have any plans on dying.”

Sophie tried to leave but Hayley stepped in her way with a dark look.

“Listen, the only reason I came to this town in the first place was to learn more about my family.” Hayley explained slowly, happy that she had some of the original Hayley’s memories, plus she had promised the original Hayley to find her family. “Your sister’s the one that told me Marcel ran the werewolves out of the Quarter into the Bayou. And last night, I'm pretty sure that some guardian-wolf saved my life. So, I'm coming with you.”

“Could you two _be_ more idiotic?” Rebekah asked as she walked in.

“Yes.” Hayley deadpanned.

“Two can play the follow-game, you know.” Rebekah said, ignoring Hayley. “You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are headed right where you're going.”

“So _distract_ them.” Hayley threw her hands up. “Because unless you want to lock a hormonal, pregnant werewolf in a tomb, I'm coming with you. And wouldn’t Klaus _and_ Elijah be mad if they hear that the baby and I died of asphyxiation?”

“Why can’t you distract them?” Rebekah groaned.

“I could but I don’t think anyone would be happy with me building a small bomb and detonating it in the Bayou or in the city, so…” Hayley shrugged. She smiled as she remembered Caden, the EOD specialist on her team in her last life. He had been so enthusiastic about teaching her how to make small portable explosives ‘Just in case’.

“You can build bombs?!” Rebekah exclaimed slightly horrified.

“Only small ones!” Hayley sounded disappointed in herself at that.

Sophie rolled her eyes to hide the fear and uneasiness at Hayley’s tone and sighed as she resigned herself to having Hayley and Rebekah tag along.

Half an hour later a witch, an Original vampiress and a pregnant werewolf were walking through the Bayou and said pregnant werewolf was very happy that she had chosen to wear sneakers today.

As they walked Rebekah’s phone rang and when she saw that who it was, she cursed. “What do you want?”

_“What’s the matter Rebekah?”_ Klaus had a smirk in his voice. _“You cross that I'm out with your ex?”_

“What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?” Rebekah asked annoyed.

_“According to the dreadful signage, it’s Big Auggie’s Bayou Bar.”_ Klaus said as he read the sign.

“Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few.” Rebekah told him. “The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest and I'm keeping Elijah’s promise to keep her safe. So, stall, please?”

“He’s gonna be pissed, huh?” Hayley asked brightly as Rebekah hung up the phone.

“You seem way to happy at that prospect.” Rebekah huffed and turned to look at Sophie who were walking in front of them. “So, this Harvest thingy… tell me more.”

“Klaus said to wait.” Sophie pointed out.

“Yes, he also said to stay out of the Bayou and yet, here we are, amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures.” Rebekah looked around in disgust.

“We’re here.” Sophie said as they reached the place where the witches had been killed.

Their bodies were all bloody and ripped apart and a dismembered head lies near the bodies. Sophie looked sick as she knelt down to dig around in her bag for the ingredients she needed to consecrate her fellow witches.

“Whoa.” Hayley looked at a huge paw-print in the mud and then as she saw three bloody scratches in the bark of a nearby tree.

“Is that a wolf track?” Sophie asked in shock.

Before Hayley could say anything, they all heard the crunching of footsteps coming closer.

“Who’s there?” Rebekah called out.

A male vampire appeared and walked towards them, then when he saw them, he freaked out, “What the hell? An _Original_?”

He looked scared and immediately vamp-sped away, leaving the women standing and gaping at the place he had been in shock.

Rebekah quickly pulled out her phone to call her brother and quickly explained to him what was going on.

_“Let me get this straight,”_ Klaus growled on the other end of the call. _“Against all logic, you and Hayley went to the Bayou, where you ran into a man you **think** may be Marcel’s informant and then you **lost** him?”_

“Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister and a friend and an Original, you should probably know he’s on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out.” Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost.”

“You'd make a very pretty ghost tho.” Hayley piped up making Rebekah glare and Klaus chuckle.

_“I’ll handle it, but I’ll need a distraction.”_ Klaus had a smile in his voice.

“No explosives!” Rebekah pointed a finger at Hayley who looked disappointed, then she addressed her brother again. “I'm on my may.”

“Have fun and remember to use protection.” Hayley wiggled her eyebrows at Rebekah as she hung up the phone.

XOXOXOX

Elijah finished repairing the violin and proudly held it out towards Davina with a smile. “You may return this to it’s rightful owner. It’s fully restored.”

“I don’t even know if I’ll see him again.” Davina murmured sadly, her emotions overwhelming her and the room started to shake, as if they were in an earthquake.

Elijah and Davina looked around worriedly as the whole attic shook and the window shutters burst open before the shaking finally stopped.

“Davina, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends, it’s to much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice.” Elijah looked at her with a kind smile. “Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires; a legacy of books filled with spells.”

Davina looked up at him with fragile hope.

“These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you.” Elijah looked at her seriously. “However, if you leave now with Marcel, we’ll never see each other again and I cannot find you and I can’t help you.”

“The witches manipulated me.” Davina glared slightly at Elijah. “You _know_ how that ended.”

“This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another.” Elijah patently explained. “I'm offering you a deal.”

“What is it that you are so desperate to get back to?” Davina asked quietly.

Elijah looked shocked that she had figured out some part of his need to leave, “How…?”

“There’s this look in your eyes every time you talk about leaving, like you want to be, _need_ to be somewhere else.” Davina hummed softly, then she got an exited look in her eyes. “Is it a girl?”

Before Elijah could say anything to that he heard Marcel make his way towards the attic and after quickly warning Davina, he hid in his coffin.

“Okay, now’s our shot.” Marcel said as he burst into the attic room. “You ready to blow this joint?”

“Can’t wait.” Davina smiled brightly.

“We’ll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift.” Marcel grabbed Davina’s suitcase. “Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over his siblings. Let’s go.”

As Marcel and Davina left Elijah got out of his coffin and listen to Davina’s Oscar worthy performance and smiled. He had hidden himself by the time Marcel brought Davina back into the room and tucked her in under the blankets on the bed.

After Marcel left the room, Davina waited a few minutes before she sat up and smiled, “Elijah?”

“I'm pleased you stayed.” Elijah smiled at her as he came out of his hiding spot.

“You’ll keep your promise about your mother’s spell book?” Davina asked softly.

“I will.” Elijah promised. “You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I'm sorry that yours failed you.”

“Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don’t give up on him?” Davina looked curious.

“Well, I've given up on giving up.” Elijah chuckled slightly. “It’s an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath.”

“And I’ll fight the witches until mine.” Davina declared fiercely.

An hour later Elijah walked with his younger brother towards the mansion their family were staying in and as he heard Hayley’s voice he started to smile.

“…it keeps me going.” Hayley was saying.

“Oh, right. Well, if you ask me, family is a pain the behind.” Rebekah huffed. “And as for being alone, how dare you? I don’t ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the Bayou for just anyone.”

“Yeah, they were a nice pair of boots.” Hayley laughed softly.

“Nik, finally! What…” Rebekah trailed off as Elijah walked through the door after his brother.

Elijah caught Rebekah as she ran at him to hug him in relief. He saw Hayley over Rebekah’s shoulder and shared a smile with her before Hayley walked out of the room.

“Elijah! You're safe!” Rebekah sounded happy. “Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?”

“Excuse me just a moment.” Elijah smiled at his little sister before he followed after Hayley. He found her standing on the patio, looking beautiful in the starlight.

“You're back.” Hayley smiled at him.

“I'm back.” Elijah smiled back.

They looked at each other for a while before Hayley kissed him on the cheek. Then she pulled back and punched him across the face. “That was for worrying me. Welcome home.”

Elijah touched his face where she had kissed him and then punched him, and smiled at Hayley’s retreating back. That was one hell of a woman, though.

Thirty minutes later the Mikaelson siblings and Hayley were gathered in the study with Elijah standing behind the desk as he explained everything he had learned from Davina.

“Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie.” Elijah said gravely, he hated being lied to. “This story that Sophie Devereaux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn’t over territory at all, it was over _Davina_.”

“They want to kill a child?!” Hayley hissed as she wrapped her arms protectively around her abdomen.

“Eight months ago, Sophie Devereaux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina.” Elijah looked at Niklaus who looked pissed. “We thought we’d come here to wage a war for power. This is about _family_. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Devereaux will fight to death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Hayley spoke up. “There is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do to protect my child and my family and it just so happens that you three are the closest I have to a real family. So, if I have to kill every single witch and vampire in this town to protect you three and my child? The streets will be drowned in blood.”

With those final words Hayley walked out of the room, leaving three stunned and impressed Original vampires in her wake.

**A/N: I hope you liked it.**

**As it looks like now this story will be a Klaus/Hayley/Elijah story but nothing is set in stone yet.**

**Thanks for reading <3**


	5. Periclum Parvulus

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals!**

A few days after Elijah’s home coming, he was sitting in a chair, reading a book while Klaus was sitting opposite him on a couch, also reading. Somehow Elijah knew that his little brother was slowly but surely falling in love with the fierce young woman who was carrying his child, and he didn’t know what to do.

Because Elijah knew that he _too_ was falling for Hayley, how could he not? She was fierce, loyal, family oriented and funny. She was the perfect mix of murderous and kind, serious and mischievous.

“So, this is what you do the first time we’re back together as a family?” Rebekah asked as she entered the room. “Vampire book club?”

“Reading edifies the mind, sister.” Klaus spoke without looking up from his book. “Isn't that right, Elijah?”

“Yes, that’s quite right, Niklaus.” Elijah didn’t look up either.

“And what’s this business?” Rebekah gestured to the dead body.

“This is a…” Elijah looked thoughtful as if he was trying to find the right word. “…peace offering.”

“I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish.” Klaus sighed.

“And _I_ explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought.” Elijah said with annoyance but the twinkle in his eyes gave away the mischief he was feeling. “I’d simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth.”

Rebekah looked between her brother and when neither of them said anything else she turned to Elijah and asked. “But you accepted the gift?”

“I did not.” Elijah sent a tiny smirk at Klaus.

“Well, I couldn’t very well let her go to waste, could I?” Klaus gave a grin.

“Well, I suppose I’ll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she’s staining a the hundred-year-old carpet.” Rebekah sounded annoyed.

“Ah, yes.” Elijah looked up from his book to see the dead girl bleeding onto the table, from where the blood dripped onto the floor.

“Ugh!” Rebekah stormed out.

When Rebekah was far enough away from them Elijah and Klaus started to chuckle as they looked at each other. The brothers calmed down after a while and went back to their books until they looked up as Hayley walked through the room towards the kitchen, a hand resting on her baby bump.

Elijah set down the grimoire he had been reading and slowly got up to follow Hayley into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and watched as Hayley rooted through the fridge with a smile on his face.

“Good morning.” Elijah murmured softly.

“Hi.” Hayley looked up at him with a bright smile.

Rebekah walked through the back door, dragging a trashcan behind her.

“Do any of you know if we have milk or did I forget to put it on the grocery list?” Hayley asked with an embarrassed little smile.

“Speaking of grocery lists.” Rebekah huffed. “Add bleach.”

Rebekah stomped off into the living room to clean up the mess her brothers had left. Elijah smiled and walked over to the cupboard while Hayley pulled out a spoon from a drawer.

“You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable to you in my absent.” Elijah murmured.

“You mean during the time you were kidnapped with a dagger in your heart?” Hayley smirked as she watched Elijah bring a bowl, a spoon and bag of cereal to the counter. “I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've lived in a house with a secret dungeon full off coffins and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer.”

Elijah smiled sympathetically as he pulled orange juice and milk out of the fridge, poured a bowl of cereal and the filled it with milk before giving it to Hayley.

“Oh, milk.” Hayley smiled sheepishly before getting back on topic. “I have had a wonderful time with your siblings actually, they may be weirdly overprotective but I’ll like spending time with them. Klaus even let me help bleed one of his new minions off vervain, which was fun.”

“I'm just happy to see that you're I one piece.” Elijah smiled at her, the he turned serious. “So, back to the murderous witches. I have some concerns.”

“The only reason I haven't done anything about them yet is the fact that my life is still magically linked to Sophie Devereaux, which is not comforting.” Hayley sounded slightly annoyed.

“Yes, I think it’s time we took care of that little problem.” Elijah looked thoughtful.

Rebekah suddenly re-entered the kitchen, dragging the corps of the girl Klaus killed across the floor behind her. “I'm all for it. As soon as they're unliked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?”

“Probably no one.” Elijah said after considering it for a while, but at the look and the raised eyebrow sent at him by Hayley he sighed, “Alright, potentially everyone.”

After Hayley had eaten her bowl of cereal, she walked into the room where Rebekah were scrubbing the carpet to try and clean up the blood while Klaus was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Hayley was about to ask Rebekah if she wanted ay help when Rebekah looked at Klaus and said, “Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone’s worried about impeding daddy-hood.”

“Nonsense.” Klaus shook his head with a smirk. “Elijah’s back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!”

Hayley burst out into belly shaking laughter as Rebekah side-eyed her brother with a grin and Klaus’ smirk turned into a smile as he looked at Hayley. Elijah, having heard them talking about him, walked into the living room to join them.

“Strange, I don’t recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure.” Elijah hummed as he opened Esther’s grimoire and flipped through it.

“That’s because you were the damsel in distress in that story, dear Elijah.” Hayley chuckled with a teasing smirk, making Klaus laugh quietly.

“What are you doing with mother’s spellbook?” Rebekah asked as she looked at Elijah.

“Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from mother’s grimoire.” Elijah explained as he flipped through the book to find the spell he was looking for. “To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we’d begin with a little unlinking spell.”

“Oh, that is quite genius.” Hayley muttered as Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other in confusion.

“Wait, you want to use her to unlink Hayley from Sophie Devereaux?” Rebekah asked as her and Klaus figured it out.

“Sophie brought us here under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants Davina back.” Elijah looked up at them. “So, she ‘joined’ her cause to ours with magic, threats and half-truths. Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Devereaux is null and void.”

Klaus and Rebekah smiled wryly at each other, if there was one thing Elijah hated it was falsehoods and lying when making a deal. Had Elijah ever put the deal in words that made it sound like everyone was gaining from it while he himself knew that he was the only one profiting? Yes, several times. Had he outright lied or come with falsehoods when making a deal? Never!

“Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted.” Elijah pointed at Rebekah and looked thoughtful for a few seconds. “You stay here and watch Hayley.”

“How did I get elected super-nanny?” Rebekah huffed in annoyance as Elijah left the house.

“More importantly, who put him in charge?” Klaus stood up and walked over to Hayley. “I will see you later, little wolf.”

“Be careful.” Hayley smiled at him. “Both of you. And watch each other’s back.”

“We’ll be fine, little wolf.” Klaus assured her before speeding out of the house to do what Elijah requested of him.

It took Elijah less than five minutes to arrive at Davina’s room in the attic of St. Anne’s. He leaned against the doorway as he saw her sketching and knocked on the door. Davina smiled at him as he held up several pages of Esther’s grimoire wrapped in a cloth.

“I made you a promise.” Elijah said with a nod.

“Come in.” Davina almost bounced in place form excitement.

Davina spread on of the pages from Esther’s grimoire on her table and read it as Elijah held an elaborately woven knot of rope in his hands. Davina frowned. “It’s a spell of unknotting?”

“This is a sanguinum knot.” Elijah held up the knot in his hands. “The witches use it as representational magic. If you unknot this using that spell, you will have taken a step towards learning control.”

Elijah placed the knot on the table in front of Davina and turned to her seriously.

“This is one of my mother’s later spells. It requires much more power than you realize. Now, if you can perform this, then I shall return with another page.” Elijah walked towards the door, then he stopped and turned back to Davina with a smile. “A spell of your choosing, next time.”

OGOGOGO

Hayley had been having a bad feeling ever since Elijah and Klaus left. She felt like something was coming and she just couldn’t figure out what. The only positive thing that came from her worrying about Klaus and Elijah was that it made it easier for her to ignore he craving for vanilla ice cream, Nutella and strawberries. Wonder if she could quilt trip either Elijah or Klaus to get her some when they got back? I mean, they had to apologize for worrying her, right?

Then there was something else she was craving but she couldn’t put her finger on what. Hayley made her way to the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards to try and find what she was craving.

When the cupboards didn’t yield any more answers to her cravings she moved on to the fridge. After rooting around for a while and not finding anything, she closed the fridge with a disappointed sigh and made her way up to her bedroom.

“Ahh!” Hayley suddenly yelped in pain and instinctively grabbed her neck, when she pulled her hand away, she noticed blood on her fingers.

“What the hell was that?” Rebekah asked unnerved as she rushed into the room.

“Hell if I know.” Hayley muttered as she looked at her hand. “It felt like I was being stabbed.”

Rebekah and Hayley looked at each other with dawning realization that something bad was happening. When nothing else happened for a few minutes, Hayley and Rebekah decided that Rebekah would call her brothers and make them check up on Sophie to make sure nothing was wrong.

Hayley decided to sit in a comfy armchair in her bedroom and read _The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien_. As Senya she had read the book several times and she absolutely loved it, and while she also really enjoyed _The Lord of the Ring_ trilogy, _The Hobbit_ would always be her favorite.

She had just come to the part where the company has arrived at Beorn’s when Rebekah walked into her room with a basket of apples. “Time for the demon spawn to snack!”

“I _really_ wish you wouldn’t call her that.” Hayley laughed as she placed a page marker in her book and put it aside.

“Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet?” Rebekah held out the basket of apples. “Take one, the plantation’s lousy with them.”

“I have some names that I was thinking about but I need to talk to Klaus before we decide anything.” Hayley carefully choose an apple., then she frowned. “I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen… and I'm sure it has something to do with Sophie Devereaux.”

“Then, do me a favor and don’t die on my watch.” Rebekah snarked but Hayley could see the small spark od worry deep in her eyes. “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch.” Hayley smiled at Rebekah.

“What changed your mind.” Rebekah smiled back.

“The only thing that changed is that now I _know_ you’re a bitch and I like that about you.” Hayley laughed.

“Aww, well, that’s sweet of you to say.” Rebekah chuckled before her face turned serious. “Remember it when I'm gone.”

“Gone?” Hayley asked confused. “Where are you going?”

“I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah.” Rebekah told her. “He’s fine and he hasn’t punished Klaus for daggering him, so… as usual, they’ll be as thick as thieves and I’ll be left to clean up the mess. It’s time for me to fly the coop.”

“Oh… you’ll come back and meet your niece, right?” Hayley asked softly and was about to take a bite out of her apple when she suddenly felt very woozy.

“What’s wrong?” Rebekah frowned as she saw Hayley sort of sway where she was sitting.

“I dunno, probably morning sickness…” Hayley murmured as she shook her head.

Rebekah walked forward and placed a hand on Hayley’s forehead. “You're burning up, actually.”

Two hours later found Hayley lying in bed as Rebekah blots sweat from her forehead and chest with a washcloth. “Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute.”

“I feel like I have been microwaved.” Hayley groaned, feeling like she was boiling.

“Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby doesn’t mean you get to act like one!” Rebekah reprimanded to hide her worry. “I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak.”

OGOGOGO

After Rebekah had called Elijah and Klaus rushed into the backroom of Rousseau’s to find newly wakened Sabine on the floor of the kitchen.

“What happened?” Elijah asked gruffly as he helped her up from the floor, worry for Hayley swirling in his stomach.

“It was Agnes.” Sabine rubbed her head with a groan as she looked around. “Her men took Sophie.”

“Day one of you in charge, brother and already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted by zealots.” Klaus sighed, knowing that it really wasn’t Elijah’s fault but the feeling of worry made him lash out slightly.

“Where is she?” Elijah demanded to know as he looked a Sabine.

“If I tell you were Agnes is, you'll just kill her.” Sabine said.

“Isn't that obvious?” Klaus glared.

“Look, I know she's a little… coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder.” Sabine explained. “That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells.”

“Like completing the Harvest ritual?” Elijah asked but suspected that was the case.

“You know about that?” Sabine asked in confusion.

“Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know.” Elijah huffed.

“Allow me to entertain you with today’s list of priorities.” Klaus turned to look darkly at Sabine. “One; unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two; convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three… there is no three.”

“I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here is that neither the life of this Elder nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven’s connection to magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever.” Elijah’s whole demeanor turned cold. “Now _talk_.”

After finally managing to get the location out of Sabine Klaus and Elijah found Sophie chained up in the mausoleum and they quickly broke the chains holding her.

“What happened?” Elijah almost growled.

“Agnes stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don’t get busted by Marcel for doing magic.” Sophie groaned and rubbed her wrists. “The one Agnes used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when…”

“Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, love?” Klaus voice was deceptively calm.

“It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature.” Sophie explained.

Klaus started to growl deeply, the wolf prowling so very close to the surface and Elijah had to lock his limps so not to attack the witch.

“It’s for miscarriage.” Elijah growled and Sophie nodded. “So, how much time do we have to fix this?”

“It will do what it’s meant to by tonight’s high tide.” Sophie informed them. “And believe me, it will work. I saw her using a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests.”

“I’d like to have a chat with this Agnes.” Klaus said and you could hear the wolf in his voice. “Where can I find her?”

“You won’t.” Sophie said. “There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out.”

“That’s precisely why we need to unlink you from Hayley.” Elijah asserted strongly. “No more danger towards her or the child.”

“No, what?” Sophie shook her head in slight confusion. “If I am not linked to Hayley, I lose my leverage against you. We had a deal!”

“We are not on the same side, Sophie Devereaux.” Elijah glared at her. “Our deal no longer stands!”

Sophie scoffed in outrage but before she could say anything Klaus started to smirk very darkly.

“So you don’t unlink yourself from Hayley and they baby dies…” Klaus hummed. “Neither me or my brother will have a chance to kill you because Hayley herself will rip you apart.”

“Niklaus, you have to find Agnes while I take Sophie here to the mansion to help Hayley as best as she can.” Elijah spoke quietly enough so only Klaus would hear him. “People fear you more than me for some reason.”

“I’ll do it, just…” Klaus spoke equally as quiet. “Make sure Hayley and the baby are safe, please.”

“I promise to do everything in my power to make sure Hayley and the child are safe.” Elijah promised sincerely.

Klaus nodded at him and vamp-sped away to find Agnes or her cohorts, while Elijah grabbed Sophie and vamp-sped to the mansion.

Elijah sped into Hayley’s room to hear the end of Rebekah’s sentence, “…healing you up as we speak.”

Rebekah stood up to greet him as he sped in but looked appalled when she saw who he brought with him.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Rebekah snarled.

“I'm trying to help.” Sophie defended herself with a sigh.

“Help?” Rebekah scoffed. “You're the reason we’re in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?”

“Rebekah, let her do what she can.” Elijah murmured quietly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hayley had stood up on unsteady legs and walked over to Sophie just to slap her hard across the face, wincing as she felt the pain in her own cheek.

“If my baby dies, I will start by ripping out all your nails on your hands and feet, after that I’ll remove your teeth, one by one.” Hayley glared darkly at the witch. “And when all your teeth are gone, I will break every single bone in your body with a hammer, starting at your feet and slowly moving up.”

Sophie backed away with a shaken look on her face and Hayley gave one last glare before she turned to make her way back to the bed. Unfortunately, she had used up a lot off her energy with her little stand and her legs gave away underneath her.

“Careful.” Elijah caught her and carried her over to the bed to place her gently down on it again.

“Elijah…” Hayley said quietly. “If my baby dies, don’t let her get away with it.”

“She won’t, I promise.” Elijah murmured softly.

“I may know a way to slow the fever down. But I'm going to need some special herbs.” Sophie turned towards Rebekah. “I’ll text you a list.”

Elijah looked up from where he was stroking Hayley’s hair to nod at Rebekah and while Rebekah doesn't look happy about being ordered around by a witch, she smiled coldly at said witch.

“Fine, happy to play the fetch girl.” Rebekah sneered and stormed off.

“Am I dying?” Hayley asked after a while.

“I don’t know.” Sophie answered. “I've never seen this cursed object used before.”

“If I die, don’t let Klaus self-destruct, okay?” Hayley looked bleary eyed up at Elijah.

“You're not going to die.” Elijah protested.

“Hmm.” Hayley just hummed. “Read to me?”

“What do you want me to read?” Elijah smiled slightly.

“The Hobbit.” Hayley pointed a week finger at her book.

Elijah vamp-sped over and picked it up and was back beside Hayley in a matter of seconds. “Want be to keep reading from where you stopped?”

“Yes, please.” Hayley smiled tiredly.

For the next forty-five minutes Elijah did his best to keep Hayley cool and read the book to her as a distraction. When Rebekah finally made it back with the herbs, Elijah carried Hayley down to the pool in the backyard.

Hayley sat by the poolside as Rebekah stood behind her, checking her temperature and Elijah assisted Sophie with the herbs.

“Elijah.” Rebekah called with a warning in her voice.

“She’s burning up!” Elijah glared at Sophie, understanding what Rebekah’s call off his name meant. “We need to do this now.”

“Get her in the water!” Sophie ordered.

Elijah shrugged off his jacked and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before he jumped into the pool to better be able to help Hayley in. Sophie quickly mixed the herbs in a cup and followed them into the water.

“I don’t see how a midnight swim is supposed to help.” Rebekah said in frustration.

“Her temperature is sky-high. The water, along with the help of the herbs, should cool us down.” Sophie handed the Hayley the herbal concoction and ordered her to drink it before she turned to Elijah. “You're going to have to get her heart rate down.”

“How do you suggest I do that?” Elijah asked desperately.

“Hold her.” Sophie told him. “It’s a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure.”

“This is never going to work.” Rebekah said as she started to pace with worry.

Elijah picked Hayley up and held her close to him bridal-style in the pool, as he whispered softly to her, “Davina will brake the link, we just need time.”

Hayley just tried to burrow closer to Elijah’s cool skin as she groaned and gasped for breath. She then whispered so quietly that only Elijah could hear her, “I'm scared.”

Elijah pulled her closer and started to hum a lullaby that Finn had once sung to him when he was scared as he listened to his mother scream the night Niklaus was born.

_Vargen ylar i nattens skog_ **(The wolf is howling in the forest of the night)**

_Han vill men kan inte sova_ **(He wants to, but cannot sleep)**

_Hungern river i hans varga buk_ **(The hunger tears his wolven stomach)**

_Och det är kallt i hans stova_ **(And it's cold in his burrow)**

_Du varg du varg, kom inte hit_ **(Wolf, wolf, don't you come here)**

_Ungen min får du aldrig_ **(I will never let you take my child)**

_Vargen ylar i nattens skog_ **(The wolf is howling in the forest of the night)**

_Ylar av hunger o klagar_ **(Howling out of hunger and moaning)**

_Men jag ska ge'n en grisa svans_ **(But I will give him a pig tail)**

_Sånt passar i varga magar_ **(Which suits a wolven stomach)**

_Du varg du varg, kom inte hit_ **(Wolf, wolf, don't you come here)**

_Ungen min får du aldrig_ **(I will never let you take my child)**

Hayley tried to smile as she listened to Elijah sing, he had a nice, soothing voice, but it was getting harder and harder to breath, “I can’t breathe!”

“Okay, long deep breaths. Hayley!” Elijah raised his voice slightly as Hayley started to hyperventilate. “Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, “You'll be okay. You'll be okay.”

Hayley tried to focus on Elijah’s voice like he said but the pain which hit her made her scream and writhe in Elijah’s arms.

“I just felt it lift.” Sophie said suddenly, but no one saw her looking almost disappointed, to busy looking at Hayley.

Hayley started to calm down in Elijah’s arms and Elijah looked stunned. As she stood up on her own, she leaned against Elijah, still weak from the spell. Off to the side, Sophie removed on of her earrings and pokes her palm with it.

Hayley looked down at her own palm and both she and Elijah looked relived when she’s not injured. Elijah grabbed her hand and they stared at each other for a long moment. Elijah hurried to let go of Hayley’s hand when he saw the look Rebekah was giving him.

“Come on, let’s go.” Elijah said gently to Hayley as they made their way slowly to the edge of the pool.

“Elijah… as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he’ll kill Agnes.” Sophie looked imploringly at Elijah. “I _know_ you don’t owe me anything, but _please_ , don’t let him kill her.”

Elijah spared her a tiny glance as he zoomed out of the pool to the table and pulled his phone out of his jacket.

“Elijah!” Sophie sounded worried. “She's our only access to the power we _need_ to survive. Promise me that you’ll stop him!”

Elijah ignored her and dialed a number into his phone before raising it to his ear. “It’s me, where are you? Don’t hurt her, I’ll be there shortly.”

He hung up the phone before turning to Sophie with a glare. “I’ll make you one last promise; I won’t let my brother kill Agnes.”

Sophie sighed in relief and nodded at Elijah gratefully as he picked up his jacket and his shoes and walked away.

Sophie and Hayley turned to get out of the pool but Hayley stopped at Sophie, smiled at her and then she bashed her head against the side of the pool, making Sophie get a wound on her head that started to bleed.

“You ever, _ever_ , try and hurt my baby again you will beg Elijah and Klaus to kill you before I'm done with you.” Hayley growled with glowing eyes.

Elijah, who had heard everything, smirked and chuckled quietly as he made his way to his bedroom to change into dry clothes. He knew he and Klaus had to have a serious talk and soon, what with both of them falling for the same woman… again.

But this time Elijah refused to let it destroy the bond between him and Klaus and if that meant he had to step back and give up on his own happiness and a relationship with Hayley then so be it.

“The unlinking worked!” Rebekah’s voice knocked him out of his thoughts. “Maybe now we can make plans…”

“Not now, Rebekah.” Elijah interrupted as he walked towards the doo in a hurry. “Can we discuss this when I return?”

“I won’t be here when you return.” Rebekah sighed in frustration.

Elijah stopped walking and turned to Rebekah. “That sounds like a goodbye.”

“…I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe.” Rebekah gave a half shrug. “You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up. And I finally get it.” Rebekah started to tear up. “You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus. Especially since you are both falling for the same pregnant werewolf.”

“Then you should stay.” Elijah walked up to her and looked at her sadly, ignoring the poke at his feelings for Hayley.

“This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it.” Rebekah started to cry. “I just want to be free.”

“Well, then, go.” Elijah murmured sadly as he kissed her on the cheek. “You are free!”

Elijah swiftly made his way to St. Anne’s and got there in time to see Klaus zoom over to Agnes and pull her into a choke-hold.

“Don’t. Touch. My. Family.” Klaus growled as he glared darkly at Agnes.

“Leave her.” Elijah commented as he approached them at the front of the room.

Klaus pulled Agnes into a headlock and stood back as he watched Elijah walk down the aisle towards them.

“I gave my word.” Elijah told Klaus as Father Kieran stood up to greet him.

“You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day.” Klaus almost sounded like he was pouting. “Come on! Just one little snap and it’s ‘Toodle-doo, Agnes’. She deserves it!”

“Niklaus, don’t make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness.” Elijah looked over at Klaus. “I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word.”

Klaus glared at his brother as he considered it and after a moment, he let Agnes go, opening his arms wide. “My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun.”

Elijah stared into Agnes eyes. “Oh, not necessarily.”

Elijah zoomed over to one of the men who helped Agnes and ripped his heart out, throws a second man into the air and does the same to a third as he ripped out the man’s heart. He turned to Klaus with a bloody heart in each hand and drops them to the floor. He pulled out his pocket square to wipe his hands as Agnes stared in horror and Klaus grinned proudly behind her.

“Now, I swore you would not die by my brother’s hand. I said nothing of my own.” Elijah grabbed Agnes in a choke-hold and pushed her backwards. “Nobody hurst my family and lives. No one!”

Elijah quickly snapped her neck and then he looked up at a horrified looking Father Kieran, “She was lucky it was me and not Hayley.”

“Wh…” Father Kieran cleared his throat. “Why?”

“At least I made it quick, Hayley would have dragged it out for as long as possible.” Elijah hummed and Klaus laughed.

“That she would.” Klaus chuckled proudly. “Meet you back home?”

“You're not coming now?” Elijah asked as he looked at his little brother.

“No, I have one last thing I need to do.” Klaus told him and sped away to Rousseau’s.

“What are you doing here?” Cami asked when Klaus came in.

“Do you remember the promise that I made you?” Klaus asked.

“Promise? No.” Cami looked up at Klaus and his compulsion kicked in. “Yes. You promised you'd find out what happened to Sean.”

“And I kept my word. Your twin brother’s behavior was not born of natural causes.” Klaus told her. “A witch hexed him to commit those murders and kill himself.”

“I knew it. I knew he wasn’t crazy.” Cami muttered to herself. “Who is this witch?”

“Well, you needn’t trouble yourself over her.” Klaus said. “She’s already paid for her actions in blood.”

“Wait, what?” Cami looked up at him. “You killed somebody?”

“Ah, well, I had a hand in the matter, yeah…” Klaus was interrupted by Cami slapping him across the face.

“Forgive me if I'm a little surprised by your reaction…” Klaus felt anger boil in his stomach.

“How the hell am I supposed to react?” Cami demanded to know. “You just made me culpable in a revenge murder I never asked for!”

“I didn't do it for you!” Klaus snarled darkly. “I may almost see you as a friend, but don’t presume I would kill for you.”

“Then who did you do it for?” Cami asked, sounding almost like she was jealous.

“The woman that is carrying my child and that I have feelings for.” Klaus told her before he zoomed out of the bar.

“Hey, where have you been?” Marcel spoke up from behind him as he walked away from Rousseau’s. “Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you?”

Klaus turned to Marcel with a fake smile, “Water under the bridge.”

“Cami’s all yours if you're interested. I'm feeling like right now is not the best time to pursue a relationship.” Marcel said with a smile.

“I have never been interested in Cami.” Klaus told him. “She’s become a friend of sorts since all the times I've had to fix your mess.”

“Huh, anyway, I swung by your house earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have _just_ missed you.” Marcel hummed.

“Oh, the Palace Royal didn’t suit me.” Klaus shrugged. “I moved on weeks ago.”

Marcel shook his head with a knowing smile. “Nooo, I mean your _other_ place. Interesting location to put down roots, the same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that’s why you never invited me over.”

“Well, how rude of me.” Klaus smiled falsely. “I’ll speak to Elijah, I'm sure he’ll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening! Especially after you were so hospitable to him.”

“Good!” Marcel chuckled with a smile. “I look forward to it.”

Klaus shook Marcel’s hand with a smile but as soon as Marcel left, Klaus’ smile disappeared and he began to look worried. He vamp-sped back to the plantation and heard Elijah in Hayley’s room tell Rebekah over the phone that Hayley was gone.

“Marcel was here.” Klaus told Elijah as soon as he walked into Hayley’s room.

Elijah and Klaus shared a look of worry as Elijah absentmindedly dropped the phone from his ear.

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

**The lullaby that Elijah is singing to Hayley in the pool is this one:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTmatjyd4KM** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTmatjyd4KM)

**Thanks for reading <3**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
